Silent Hill: Dragon's Torment
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: A crossover with Yami Null's universe. Dragnarok has been released from being Darkblood, but the nightmares of his actions continue to plague him. Just as things are at their bleakest, Dragnarok finds himself travelling through the misty town of Silent Hill. Getting out, may be the hardest thing he's ever done. Rated M for some monsters and psychological elements. Enjoy the show...
1. Introduction

**I bet none of you expected this to return. But, due to a collective idea and agreement to collaborate with another user by the name of Yami Null, we return to the ever misty nightmare town, Silent Hill.**

**To explain a little bit, Yami Null created custom monsters and gave me the story title, basic plot elements and some structure to work with, and left the actual text up to me. So... sounds fun! A little nuts admittedly, but fun! Plot-wise, this story revolves around his character Darkblood, real name Dragnarok, Spyro and Cynder's son, and his struggles to overcome his past. So yeah, similar to my last Silent Hill story, but I think this'll be fun, especially for my first collaboratio****n on this sit****e, as well as my first M rated story, rated as such due to the some monsters and moreso psychological subject matter in later chapters. You'll see what I meanwhen we get there**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, it is time for Silent Hill to return at last. Characters and monsters belong to Yami Null, Spyro and Cynder belong to whoever owns Spyro these days, Silent Hill and locations within belong to Konami, exact writing is mine, let us begin.**

**It's time for nightmares to reign again, as Silent Hill Sunday returns...**


	2. A Way Out...?

**Now I feel the intro to this story was a bit of an understated summary, but this will really introduce the concept a bit better, I hope. Now let's see how this collaboration will begin. This should be interesting, very interesting indeed. Enjoy!**

Dragon of Mystery and Yami Null Present:

A Story of Untold Horror, and the Innocent Dragon who suffers it.

Silent Hill: Dragon's Torment

Enjoy the show...

"Five years. It's been five years since my life turned upside down. Allow me to explain. My name is Dragnarok, son of Spyro and Cynder. Yes, _that_ Spyro and Cynder. I was set to lead a new team of Guardians, with eight of my best friends and my childhood sweetheart turned fiancee by my side. Everything was going right.

But then... it happened. I was in a city in another world when a certain aquatic king chose to attack on behalf of that world's dictatorial regime. My parents were fighting him and his forces in the battle, while my team and I were charged with making sure civilians got out. I had just managed to convince Ness and Nyre, my little sisters, to evacuate. And just as that happened,a massive tidal wave toppled a nearby skyscraper, right on top of me. I don't remember all of what happened next, because I died.

My parents spent the next five years working to rebuild that world, with the aid of heroes from that world and several others, forming their faction, the Legion, and aiding a second group, the Republic. But they faced many challenges. The old Regime they had toppled sought to rise again, the Insurgency they had aided had turned on them, and a Society of villains emerged.

But they weren't all, there was a sixth group. A new Empire that sought to overtake them all. A conglomeration of the most monstrous beings across the worlds. And their leader... well, he was I. It's complicated, but to make a long story short, someone who worshiped a previous Purple Dragon, Malefor, tried to revive him, but revived _me_ by mistake. But even then, I wasn't all there. My spirit had been filtered through Malefor's evil, and I became something... horrible.

They called me Darkblood. But it wasn't even me controlling my own body, the evil my soul was filtered through had taken control. And it had done so many horrible things, I can't even recount them all here. It's... it's..."

(At this point, the sound of a book closing can be heard as a purple and black dragon closes the journal he had been writing in, and almost collapses, head into hands, onto the desk)

Dragnarok: (Through tears) Why me...?

(At this point, Dragnarok looks up, and we see a mirror reflecting himself, but much more evil looking and wearing what appears to be a skull)

Dragnarok: (In terror) Not again!

Darkblood: You really think you can escape me? Think again, Dragnarok. I am a part of you now. We are one and the same.

Dragnarok: (Moving as Darkblood moves, but not realizing it) We are nothing alike, demon!

Darkblood: Did you forget how I came to exist? Darkness filtered through YOUR soul. I became everything you repressed. Everything you despised yet secretly desired.

Dragnarok: You're lying!

Darkblood: Do I even have to say it? You know as well as I do, you're just blinding yourself to reality. Just as you have been ever since that meddling wench Blaze destroyed my physical form.

Dragnarok: Why do you torment me like this?!

Darkblood: Torment you? I'm trying to help you!

Dragnarok: To do what?!

Darkblood: Everything you ever wanted, but could never work up the courage to do!

(Just as he says this line, Darkblood appears to emerge from the mirror, walking towards a cowering Dragnarok. But just as the beast nears it's prey, a door opens, revealing a relatively orange and white dragoness, with what appear to be small horn-like spikes around her eyes)

Blaze: Drago? You okay?

(Now we see Darkblood isn't here, none of this has been real, but only one of Dragnarok's nightmares)

Dragnarok: (Still in fear, but more relieved) Blaze?

Blaze: Another nightmare?

Dragnarok: They're getting worse. (Sighs) I'm starting to wonder why you saved me.

Blaze: (Cuddling up to him) Don't talk like that. I knew you were still in there, behind that dark, misogynistic facade. I wasn't going to let you rot in there.

Dragnarok: With everything that's happened since, I'm starting to wish you'd left me in there.

Blaze: Not on your life, hero. (Checks the clock) Now get some sleep, there's an Element Guard meeting in the morning, and nobody needs a tired Captain.

Dragnarok: (Trying to put on a smile, but failing) Alright. See you then, my little dreamsicle.

Blaze: (With a bit of a chuckle) What is it with your pet names always involving food? _That's_ definitely something you picked up from your dad.

(As Blaze leaves, Dragnarok's true depressed state returns, as he picks up a photo of himself and 10 other dragons, one of them being Blaze.)

Dragnarok: My friends, can I ever confront you again?

Darkblood: Not as far as I'm concerned. You did try to kill them after all. Quite a few times.

Dragnarok: (As he turns around) That was you, you monster!

(As Dragnarok turns around, he sees no one is there. And instead, that the door is left opened, but not to the hallway of the Element Guard headquarters, but rather to a peculiar street, into a town he's never seen before)

Dragnarok: What the...?

?: You want to end your misery. There is a way...

Dragnarok: And why should I trust anything you say?

?: I know everything about you, Dragnarok. I know your torment, I know your pain. I can help you...

(And with that, the voice of fades.)

Dragnarok: I can't be sure of anything here. (Looking on every side of the doorway) But it doesn't look like I have much choice this time.

(With the decision made, Dragnarok exits what was his room, only to have the door slam shut behind him and vanish.)

Dragnarok: (Seeing this happen) No going back now, I guess.

(As Dragnarok traverses the streets, we pan over to the side of this road, and see a familiar sign, one that should spark dread in the hearts of those who read this. And all it says is... "Welcome to Silent Hill". But its not over yet, as a familiar dragoness returns to Dragnarok's room, wearing a blue silk robe and a seductive grin on her face.)

Blaze: (Seductively) Oh, Drago... (Starts to loosen the robe a small bit) I thought you could use some company, just in case those nightmares come back...

(At this point, Blaze notices nobody is here.)

Blaze: (Thinking she knows what he's doing) Oh, playing games now, are we? Someone's feeling better. Let me give us a bit of mood lighting...

(Blaze lets loose a slow stream of fire breath to light a torch on the wall, and in the light, she sees nobody is in the room besides her.)

Blaze: (Now genuinely concerned) Drago, this is no time to joke, you're really scaring me now. (Looks around for a second) Drago?

(Now Blaze looks around in a panic, realizing Dragnarok is not here. She knows something is wrong, and knowing who it is, she immediately panics and leaves the room at full speed, hoping to find someone to figure this out. And as she runs, we see Dragnarok's journal is missing. With this panic established, we conclude for now)

**And that seems like a good spot to end it for today, and a good place to welcome everyone back to Silent Hill Sunday. Now for anyone who wants to know a little bit more about the backstory of these characters, give Yami Null's pages here and on Deviant art a bit of time, you should find the information you need. Aside from that, this story has some canon in their universe over there, to a point I'm sure. So, now that Dragnarok is in Silent Hill, what do we expect? Is Dragnarok here or somewhere else? Tune in next time to start finding out. Same time... same channel... same horror. It's good to be back...**


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Welcome to the Final Part of the Memorial Day Update. Last time, Dragnarok entered Silent Hill, looking to find a way to stop these nightmares of his. Will he succeed? Read on to discover how his quest begins, and what else is in store...**

"I've been wandering this town now for what feels like days, but has probably only been a few hours. And I still know nothing. What is this place? Why did I step through that door? What is even going on...?"

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok walking the streets of Silent Hill, trying to figure out exactly where exactly he is)

Dragnarok: Okay, this town is really starting to creep me out. Where is everyone?

(As he asks this question, the voice emerges again, freaking Dragnarok out)

?: This town has fallen victim to a terrible curse, severing it across worlds.

Dragnarok: Who are you?!

?: I am the Vergil to your Dante, so to speak. Your guide through this strange world.

Dragnarok: Is there a name I can call you by then?

?: No.

Dragnarok: Come on, surely there's something.

?: I just told you.

Dragnarok: Your name is "No"?

No: Well, they're really my initials, but that's not important. You've got something to do

Dragnarok: And what exactly is that?

No: Undo the curse, of course

Dragnarok: So you called me here to undo a curse?

No: Well, not entirely, there's more to it, but I can't spoil the _entire _story for the readers in what is essentially chapter two. It'd be boring if I did.

Dragnarok: (Confused) What?

No: Ignore that. Regardless, there's a lot to do here. Get going and do whatever it is heroes do these days. This world won't save itself, and I've got other things to do, more worlds to be bored with.

(With that, No's voice fades away)

Dragnarok: Okay, that made no sense whatsoever.

(With that, Dragnarok continues to traverse the misty streets, still alone. But, after a few minutes, he sees what appears to be a humanoid figure, but with some dragon features, namely horns, wings, and a tail; but it appears to be kneeling, as if it were praying, but with no visible arms.)

Dragnarok: Okay, finally! A person! (To this figure) Excuse me? Excuse me! Can I ask you a question?

(As Dragnarok gets closer, he sees this figure doesn't appear to have arms... because it doesn't, rather it has strange lumps of flesh on its torso which resemble arms, and is bound up in chains)

Dragnarok: (Seeing this, and recoiling in horror) By the Ancestors, what is this?!

(It appears the monster heard him say that, as it slowly starts to rise, and stares at him with blood red eyes. Dragnarok sees this, and starts to back away, but as he does, the monster runs right at him, at top speed, growling at him. In terror, Dragnarok runs, not even thinking to fight, but simply to run for his life. After a couple moments of running, he manages to escape, hiding in a back alley by a large building.)

Dragnarok: (Hyperventilating) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

(Now, No returns to calm him down)

No: I have no clue. Looks like this place has gone crazy since I was last here. Finally, something interesting. Wonder if it'll last.

Dragnarok: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!

No: Simply put, I haven't seen this world in a while.

Dragnarok: Regardless, we need to get out of here.

No: Well, that _is_ a door you're leaning against. Try going in there.

(Now Dragnarok sees he is in fact leaning against a door. And, hearing the growls of those chained monsters coming closer, he doesn't hesitate to just open the door and run through. And as he does, we see the door shut, but as it shuts, we don't see the alleyway in Silent Hil, rather a hallway back in Dragnarok's home, where Blaze is running around, opening doors, trying to find Dragnarok, crying out his name, trying to locate him.)

Blaze: (Panicked) Drago, where are you?! Please don't do this to me! (Through tears) Drago! Drago!!!

(Now we see what is truly beginning to unfold. Dragnarok really is missing. But is he where we think he is? We will see. But with this reveal, our tale ends for today.)

**And that concludes the Final Part of our Memorial Day Special. To all the veterans past and present reading today's updates, thank you for your service and your sacrifices. Now, it looks like things are getting very confusing here. There is an answer to what's going on, but I'm not telling yet. There's so much going on, I'm still trying to figure all of it out, but I think I have a way to make it work. So, how does it work out? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel..****. same horror...**


	4. Remembrance of Things Vile

**Welcome Back to Silent Hill Sunday. Last time, Dragnarok encountered the first of many monsters, as well as met his sort of guide, No. Now we have entered a rather large building. So, what secrets lie within? Read on to discover...**

"Okay, this town is getting freakier by the second. What the hell was that beast? And what is this curse I'm supposed to undo? This "guide", No, has been rather confusing about it. I'm starting to think he's a bit insane. But, thankfully, we managed to escape it, no thanks to No. But now I've ended up in... well, I don't even know where actually. But, if I'm ever going to get out of here, I have to figure it out..."

(Our story resumes where we left off, within the strange building Dragnarok stumbled upon running from that chain beast, only now we see it appears to be a major structure, a hospital of some kind, based on the wheelchairs strewn about, as the faint growling of those monsters can be heard outside.)

Dragnarok: Of course it had to be a creepy old hospital. Why a hospital!?

(Now, the familiar voice of No returns)

No: Got a thing against hospitals?

Dragnarok: Not normally. Just the creepy abandoned ones. Like this place. Do you have any idea where we are?

No: In a hospital.

Dragnarok: Very funny. I'm asking to find a way out of here!

No: If I recall this world, there's three hospitals in this town. And I don't know which one we're in right now.

Dragnarok: A lot of help you've been.

No: Let's just say I'm not here to help you, but to help the people reading. (To you) Hope you're enjoying this!

Dragnarok: (To himself) Okay, this guy _is_ nuts.

(Dragnarok continues walking for a few minutes, but after that time passes, he starts to hear a faint noise)

Dragnarok: Do you hear that?

No: Barely. What are you hearing?

Dragnarok: It sounds like... crying.

No: Wait, crying? I've read this part. You really don't want to go down there.

(But No is too late to stop him, as Dragnarok is heading in that direction already.)

No: But of course you're already there. Whatever.

(As we catch up to Dragnarok, we can see he's descended into the bowels of the hospital, and in an isolated room, spots what appears to be a crying woman in the same position that chained figure was seen in before it attacked, or at least a female looking figure, just with dragon horns, scaly skin, and tiny wings on her back.)

Dragnarok: What on earth?

No: (Having caught up) I'd really advise you not to go in there.

(But Dragnarok is already opening the door to try and help this mysterious person.)

No: Looks like this won't get boring any time soon.

(Meanwhile, Dragnarok has entered into this strange room, and is approaching the figure, hoping to try and help her)

Dragnarok: Miss? Are you okay?

(As Dragnarok approaches, we can see a little more detail on this figure, noting high heels, stockings, as well as something resembling nurses' scrubs, marking exactly which of Silent Hill's hospitals we are in, Alchemilla Hospital.)

No: The tension is unbearable. I hope it lasts.

(While Dragnarok nears the figure, he doesn't realize his tail is swinging around in his nervousness. With one ill placed nervous tail swing, he hits the figure's leg, stopping her crying, and causing her to rise slowly, with a slight forced seductive stance to her)

Dragnarok: (Realizing what happened) My apologies madam, I tend to have tail twitches when I'm nervous.

(But this figure doesn't care about what he's saying, as she turns around revealing these mock scrubs hardly cover her at all, there are scalpels emerging from where her fingernails should be, and she has no face. Dragnarok sees this and starts to recoil in fear again, but now the figure has recognized him for someone he's not anymore, letting out an ear-piercing shriek as she does, somehow, before going in to attack in a pushing motion with her scalpel-tipped fingers. Dragnarok can't seem to bring himself to fight back, his whole goal is to escape this scene. And after a few moments, he manages to, slamming the door shut behind him, allowing the figure to scratch at the window in an attempt to get at him)

No: What the heck was that?! You weren't even trying to fight back!

Dragnarok: That was the point!

No: You sound like you know what those things are.

Dragnarok: They... aren't... things.

(At this point, Dragnarok experiences a terrifying flashback to himself, back when he was Dragnarok, grabbing a female figure by the torso, covering her mouth so she can't scream, as well as making some clearly sexual advances towards her, though she is CLEARLY not consenting)

Dragnarok: That was Darkblood's personal poison. He could never resist the female form. And he always got what he wanted. No matter what the other person had to say.

(Now the figure shrieks again, and this time, other doors in the hallway burst open, revealing those chain creatures entering from behind the doors as the initial female figure has broken the window and joined those she summoned. Now this mob starts to try and attack Dragnarok, who only attacks by trying to shove them away so he can start running for his life. After a few moments, he does and manages to escape into another room, with one entire wall being a giant mirror and a sink in the corner.)

No: (Recognizing the mirror) Wait, that's not supposed to be here.

(Dragnarok has just given up on listening to No's ramblings at this point, but now sees it's not his reflection in the mirror, but Darkblood)

Darkblood: You look like you've seen a ghost.

Dragnarok: You! What have you done to this place?!

Darkblood: Me? I'm just here because you are! Though I'll admit, I like whoever designed this place. That nurse especially. (Growls sexually) Nice touch.

Dragnarok: Only you could find any beauty in this place.

Darkblood: Oh please, enough with this morality schtick.

(Now we see the reflection shown in the mirror is not exact, as the floor and walls are covered in what looks like blood, in the form of black tendrils snaking across the floor, and now out of the sink _on Dragnarok's side of the mirror_, leaving Darkblood's side clean. Dragnarok sees this, and starts to back towards the door)

Darkblood: It doesn't take much to turn you into me. Admit it.

Dragnarok: We are nothing alike!

(Now the black tendrils have completely entered the room Dragnarok was in, rusting the metal in the walls, and spreading what looks like blood to everything.

Darkblood: (As the black tendrils cover him) You're about to see just how bad you really are. You're in my world now!

(As Darkblood laughs, his image stops moving and starts fading away while Dragnarok freaks out and exits the room through the now open door, as Darkblood's laughter permeates the room. But as it fades, we see Blaze continuing to search for Dragnarok, eventually realizing he isn't here before she breaks down in tears, catching the attention of 9 dragons in the background, ending our tale for today.)

**And that looks like a good spot to end it for today. Looks like things are getting freakier by the second. Now that nurse creature is one of many creatures designed to eventually reveal Darkblood's crimes, which Dragnarok was unable to write down earlier. I'm betting you can guess this one. Now before any of you argue that the mirror room I used as a transition here was actually in the Brookhaven Hospital, not Alchemilla, I am well aware of it, but I couldn't help but use it, given the whole theme of duality and reflections with Dragnarok and Darkblood. It fit perfectly. So, what exactly is happening here, you'll see as things go on. So tune back in for that! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	5. A Darker Reality

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok began encountering his darker past, in the form of yet another monster in Alchemilla Hospital, only to be transported through a misplaced mirror to... well, we don't know where exactly. So, what will happen next? Read on to discover...**

"This town must wish to torment me or something. Not only has it sent me into some mirrored version of it's reality, which that monster Darkblood calls "his world", but it is already bringing up things I wish would have stayed hidden. That last monster was a visceral reminder of Darkblood's many crimes committed against women in his relentless pursuit of the female form, many of whom still blame me for what happened to them. Needless to say, I don't blame them..."

(Our story resumes outside the mirror room, where Dragnarok beholds the world he is in. The walls are stained with rust, and the floors almost sopping with blood, this is truly a world of Dragnarok's nightmares)

Dragnarok: (In whispered shock) What kind of nightmare world is this...?

(And as suddenly as we arrive, the mysterious voice of No appears as well)

No: Whoa, this place just got a lot more interesting!

(Dragnarok simply ignores him and starts trying to find a way out of this nightmare world, when suddenly, the familiar crying of those nurse-garbed creatures can be heard)

Dragnarok: (Quietly, so as not to alert them) Not again...

No: What even are those things anyways?

Dragnarok: They... are... not... THINGS! Those people had to be some of Darkblood's victims.

No: I'd heard he was _very_... interested in the female form, shall we say. To the point where he tried to steal the Venus de Milo for... less than artistic preservation reasons.

Dragnarok: Perversion was pretty much his middle name. And he gave no credence to consent, if he wanted it, he would take it.

No: My god...

Dragnarok: My thoughts exactly.

(As Dragnarok carefully makes his way through the bloodied halls, the crying of those creatures starts to fade into the distance, as he descends a staircase to a lower level)

Dragnarok: Good, I think we're safe now.

No: Dude, this is Darkblood's world. Don't think for a moment your safe. It's not interesting to read if you're safe!

(Again, Dragnarok just ignores the seemingly nonsense comments of No, as he progresses through the halls of this hellscape. But as he progresses, Dragnarok suddenly hears more groaning)

Dragnarok: Not again, what monster are we about to run into now?!

(And as soon as he says that, we see the creature, a bloated, obese looking humanoid figure, with what look like bullet entry wounds all over its body, those on it's back pouring out smog, somehow, while the ones on it's front have allowed copious amounts of blood to flood the hallways and it's torso, almost preventing it from moving as dried blood clots around it. But it's head cannot seem to stay still at all, twitching back and forth at such tremendous speed it probably doesn't even look like it _has_ a head that isn't a cloud of gas)

No: Well, that's not freaky at all.

Dragnarok: Shut it, No. That's probably the most horrifying thing I've seen yet.

No: Believe me, this world's thrown out worse. Pyramid Head, anyone? And then there was...

(Dragnarok completely ignores No as he rambles on about Silent Hill's history, and tries to sneak past this disfigured creature before it spots him. However, he is unsuccessful, as the creature somehow sees him through the maddening head twitches, and slowly rushes to attack him, given it's presumed mass. Dragnarok could easily run here, but is paralyzed with fear, allowing the creature to get a good swipe in at him, actually cutting Dragnarok's lip, unlike anything else. Now, Dragnarok is just angry, and swipes at the creature in return, getting burned by the smog in the process. This attack only makes the monster angrier, as it starts to shuffle angrily towards Dragnarok, who now has the strength to run, and ultimately escape this monster)

Dragnarok: (Trying to soothe the burn on his arm) Okay, note to self. Don't do that again.

(Now the strange voice of No returns, though much angrier)

No: Do you have any idea how rude it is to just run out on a conversation with someone like that?!

Dragnarok: It's not like you were getting anywhere! Do you have _anything_ that could help?!

No: Actually yes. I think. Let me check the script. (Searches for a second) Ah, here we go. Apparently the writer trusts me as much as he would Tom Holland, since all it says is to "go to the basement". No idea what's down there though.

Dragnarok: Do you have any idea how mad you sound right now?

No: I think it adds something here. Believe me, if you're as bored as I am, it helps.

Dragnarok: Whatever. So we need to go down. Looks like a lot of stairs.

No: Or you could just take the elevator.

Dragnarok: What elevator?

No: There's supposed to be an elevator here somewhere. Or at least there was last time I was here.

(Dragnarok just ignores No's ramblings again and starts off on finding a way down that won't kill him. Thankfully after about 20 minutes of walking, Dragnarok finds the elevator No had mentioned, and enters it. But before he descends into the depths, the door closes on him and we transition to the still weeping Blaze, who has now attracted the company of the dragons who were teased at the end of the last chapter, of which, a Shadow elemental dragon and a Lightning elemental dragoness walk up to her to see what's going on)

Blitz: Blaze?

Blaze: (Looking up and seeing her friends through teary eyes) Oh, it's you guys.

Shade: We heard your cries, you seem to be in distress. What's up?

Blaze: It's Drago, he's missing.

Blitz: What? This is so uncharacteristic of him! Did he leave any indication of where he was going?

Blaze: No. But he'd already had another one of those nightmares that have plagued him in recent months.

(Now a crimson Fear dragon steps forward)

Leroy: I tried to tell all of you these dreams weren't looking good. I know deep set terror when I see it.

(As he says that, a feathery blue Ice dragon steps up to counter him)

Tundra: Leroy, we both know you know nothing about Dragnarok's psyche.

Leroy: None of us do, and you know it Tundra! So quit trying to correct me!

(As it looks like Leroy is about to strike Tundra, Shade protectively intervenes on his behalf)

Shade: Calm yourself, Leroy! This is no time for petty arguments. Our leader has disappeared, and it is up to us to ensure he doesn't get killed out there. (Throwing a calming wing over Blaze) We'll find him, Blaze. Rest assured of that. (To Tundra) Alert Dragnarok's parents immediately. They'll want to know about this.

(With that, the party sets to work trying to find their leader, while Shade tries to comfort Blaze. And with that, our story ends for today)

**Well that was a lot to happen all at once. So, now we get to meet some of Dragnarok's friends. We'll get to hear from all of them, I just picked these four for some reason. So, now Dragnarok's friends are in on finding him, while he descends into the depths of Alchemilla Hospital. So what awaits them? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	6. With Friends Like These

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok descended further into the bowels of Alchemilla Hospital, not knowing entirely what awaited him, while back at home, his friends, the rest of the Element Guard, started their search for him. But, I will warn you now, finding him will be the hardest thing they ever attempt. And not for the reasons you may believe. So, what happens next? Read on to uncover...**

"Down, down, yet further down. Dark, darker, yet even darker. My history has sent me into the depths of the abyss, and so has this world. It seems these monstrous machinations are based in those actions most heinous committed by my claws, whether by my mind or not. What awaits me as I descend further? And will I ever rise again?"

(Our story resumes in the elevator, where Dragnarok is currently dreading anything that awaits him in the bowels of this hospital as No starts talking again)

No: This actually reminds me of another place I visited once. _Way_ more technologically advanced than this place, but elevators still took forever. Even though they were in space!

Dragnarok: (To himself): Great, now I have to listen to this guy ramble, again.

(As No rambles, Dragnarok zones out for a second, only for a second voice to appear in his mind)

?: Believe me pal, I get how you feel right now. He really rambles when he's bored, which is all the time.

(Dragnarok is startled by the voice at first, but regains enough composure to not alert No to his presence)

Dragnarok: (Whispered) Who are you?

Serpens: Call me Serpens.

Dragnarok: (Whispered) Okay, what are you doing here?

Serpens: Trying to help you. I'm not as strong as my friend here, but I'm hijacking his energy signature to send what I know your way.

Dragnarok: Care to explain?

Serpens: Just know you're going to be hearing familiar voices soon. Know how to beat them.

Dragnarok: What?

(Now No hears this, and joins the conversation)

No: Who are you talking to?

Dragnarok: (Lying, and badly) No one.

(As the elevator finishes its descent, we begin to hear disturbed whispers from some... thing... off screen, but Dragnarok notices something in them, as if he recognizes the speakers.)

Dragnarok: Wait... could it be?

No: What?

Dragnarok: It has to be!

No: What on earth are you talking about?

(As the elevator doors open, Dragnarok rushes out towards the source of the whispers, with No just being confused)

No: What the heck is going on here?!

(As Dragnarok rushes off towards the source of the whispers, we transition to the monitoring center of the Element Guard's headquarters, where Blaze and company are trying to track their missing leader, particularly focusing on Shade, the shadow dragon from earlier, speaking to a dark green Earth dragon with almost tree root like horns)

Rokko: You think this'll end well?

Shade: I have faith in our leader.

Rokko: So do I, but come on Shade. He just vanished, what if he doesn't _want_ to be found?

Shade: This isn't how Dragnarok acts. He's under some sort of psychological stressor. I'm certain of it.

Rokko: (Looking back towards Blaze, then back to Shade) If Dragnarok _doesn't _turn up...

Shade: Don't even think about it, Rokko. You will go nowhere near Blaze if Dragnarok doesn't return.

Rokko: Come on, Shade. She's going to need a shoulder to cry on if he dies. And if she ends up falling in love with me, so be it.

Shade: She already swore her love for Dragnarok. If he dies, she'd probably take a vow of chastity or something.

Rokko: Yeah. And it's a real shame too, given we'd...

Shade: You will _not_ attempt to court Blaze if Dragnarok does not return.

Rokko: Oh don't act like you wouldn't try.

Shade: You know as well as I do I am already in a committed relationship.

Rokko: Come on, Shade. You tried courting Blaze for years before you started with Tundra!

Shade: (Barely resisting the urge to strangle Rokko.) Look. I was confused in my search for love, and angry at myself for falling for Tundra at first. Eventually I overcame my self-anger and admitted my feelings for him, and we've been happy ever since. You may not understand our relationship, but he is the only person who's ever genuinely loved me for who I am, and not tried to force me into being someone else.

Rokko: Whoa. I... I had no idea...

Shade: My point exactly. (Changing the subject as he spies a Poison dragoness trying to pretend she's not listening in) And besides, I don't think Sizzle would appreciate you trying to court her best friend when you two are pretty committed.

Rokko: Good point.

(Now we transition to Blaze checking with a light blue Wind dragoness who appears to be examining a particular map)

Blaze: Anything, Twirl?

Twirl: Nothing quite yet. I've dispatched APB's to each of our ally nations to keep an eye out in case Dragnarok shows up.

Blaze: Excellent. (Noticing Twirl seems distracted) You okay?

Twirl: (Sighs) Not really.

Blaze: What's up?

Twirl: It's Blitz. Let's just say... things aren't going well with us right now.

Blaze: What do you mean?

Twirl: Well that... spark just hasn't been there for us in a long time.

Blaze: You think your relationship is dying out.

Twirl: She insists it isn't, but... I can tell the feeling isn't there.

Blaze: Then tell her. Maybe you two can work something out.

Twirl: You're probably right. But, it can wait until we find Dragnarok.

(Now as the team starts working out their own emotional baggage, we transition back to Dragnarok, who has finally found the source of the whispering, but No has caught up to him as well)

No: I wouldn't go in there if I were you.

Dragnarok: Or what? You'll just ramble about space elevators some more?

No: You'll forgive me if I ramble when I'm bored.

Dragnarok: Are you ever _not_ bored?

No: No! Why do you think I'm liking this! This is the most excitement I've had in a long time!

Dragnarok: I'm not even going to ask. If you need me, I'll be on the other side of this door.

No: Alright, don't say I didn't warn you.

(As Dragnarok pushes through the doorway, the whispering stops, much to his confusion)

Dragnarok: Hello? Guys? I know you're here. Blitz? Tundra? Rokko? Sizzle? Leroy? Twirl? Shade? Hydrar? Bloodtar? Where are you?

?: Finally, he has arrived.

?: Took him long enough to get here.

Dragnarok: Blitz! Shade! Thank the Ancestors you're here!

?: We've been waiting for you, Darkblood.

Dragnarok: What are you guys talking about? It's me. Dragnarok!

?: Dragnarok? He died during the Injustice Wars.

?: Then you took his place.

?: The real Dragnarok has been dead for years and is never coming back!

Dragnarok: What are you guys talking about?! I'm right here!

?: Claim that all you want, Darkblood, you won't fool us!

?: You took our leader from us...

?: And now you will pay!

(With that, the shadows in the room subside as 9 giant dragon heads, each appearing to resemble the other members of the Element Guard, sans Blaze for some reason, appear from them, all revealed to be attached to one grey body.)

Dragnarok: (Looking upon this beast in horror) What... What are you?!

Ztilb: (Revealing more jagged electric spark like horns) The very people you despised!

Edahs: (Showing the jagged spikes of pure shadow on it's neck) Now brought together to finally exterminate you!

Lriwt: (Showing jagged feathers along it's neck) One against nine, you stand no chance!

Ratdoolb: (Revealing a leech-like tongue as he speaks) Prepare to die, Darkblood!

(With that, each of the nine heads start trying to attack Dragnarok with their elemental abilities)

Yorel: (Showing it's head is covered in metallic hooks on chains) Take this, monster!

(That specific head of this creature then flails about, sending the hooks on it's head straight at Dragnarok, who manages to dodge, while the sea serpent looking head and the decayed/nearly skeletal poison head start breathing their elements at him. As he dodges, a dark green head with rocky armor protruding from it starts slamming itself into the ground near where he stands, attempting to flatten him, as a white head with what appears to be a beard made of icicles tries to freeze him)

Ardnut: You will not escape us!

Okkor: You have avoided our wrath for too long!

Rardyh: You will face justice!

Elzzis: DIE!

(The heads continue their attacks against Dragnarok, who is refusing to fight them for some reason, until No shows back up again)

No: What are you doing?! You have to fight back!

Dragnarok: I can't! Those things are supposed to be my friends!

No: Really?! Your friends are horrifying monsters who all share one body?! Man, even I know that's not why you're holding back! But let me tell you something, you can't do that in this world! That thing is not a conglomeration of your friends! It's just a monster, and you need to destroy it if you want to have any chance of getting out of here alive!

(With that in mind, Dragnarok actually gets a good look at this creature, and is finally able to see past the voices of his friends, and see the monster he's really facing. And only now does he realize Serpens' message.)

Serpens: Just know you're going to be hearing familiar voices soon. Know how to beat them.

(Now, with that in mind, Dragnarok realizes what he has to do, and leaps right onto the sea serpent looking head, which draws the attention of the ice-bearded head, releasing a stream of ice at Dragnarok, only to freeze the head he was standing on solid, destroying it as it hits the ground. Now seeing what he has to do, Dragnarok lands on the rocky armored head, prompting the decaying Poison head to spit a stream of poison at it, dissolving it entirely. Dragnarok continues to leap about on the heads, drawing each one's attention to another, and knowing he had to use them to destroy them. First having the hooked head sever the Wind head with a hook, getting blood from it on the ice-bearded head, attracting the leech tongued head to it, draining the blood from and out of it. This attack brings the shadow-cloaked head over in anger, as shown by how it rips the leech-tongued head clean off for attacking the other head. This process brings the hooked head back into the fray, which the electric spined head starts fighting, using it's own hooks to slash it's throat, until only two heads remain. Dragnarok knows what he has to do, and leaps onto the shadow-cloaked head, prompting the electric spined head to start charging up an attack)

Ztilb: This is where you DIE!

(However, the burst it charged is stronger than anything it can handle, and when it is released, Dragnarok leaps off the shadow-cloaked head, which is itself incinerated by the light of the burst, while the electric spined head explodes from the sheer charge like Belloq in Raiders of the Lost Ark. As the explosion subsides, Dragnarok lands on the floor, with a bit of blood and chunks of head still on him, which he brushes off in disgust)

No: Okay. That... was... AWESOME! I haven't seen anything so exciting in years!

(But Dragnarok doesn't hear No at all, instead focusing on what appear to be spectral auras floating around the room, each originating from where a head of this hydra-like beast used to be)

Dragnarok: Um... what is happening here?

(Suddenly the auras fly from the room and into Dragnarok. Once all the auras have been absorbed, their energy coursing around him like Thanos with a completed Infinity Gauntlet, Dragnarok lets loose a furious blast of each of the beast's nine elements in rapid succession, littering the room in ice, water, burn marks, poison puddles, and literal blood.)

No: What the hell was that?!

Dragnarok: The _other_ reason I wasn't fighting. (Looking at the burn from the bloody beast earlier) Melee does no good against them. They just get are angrier from it. And I haven't been able to use my elemental abilities since being freed from Darkblood's influence. But if the state of this room is anything to go by, I just got them back. Mostly.

No: Well, that ought to be helpful going forward. Since if I'm remembering this place correctly, there's a lot more where they came from.

(Just as No says that, a door opens, with a light behind it)

Dragnarok: That must be the way out of here!

(As Dragnarok runs towards the open door, we transition back to the Element Guard headquarters, where two very familiar dragons have appeared)

Spyro: Blaze, we got your call. What's going on?

Blaze: It's Drago. He's vanished.

Cynder: What?!

Spyro: (Panicked as well) Please tell me you've got a lead on his location!

Cynder: We've already lost him once, we can't lose him again!

Sizzle: No need to worry. We're trying our hardest to find him.

Bloodtar: But we can't say with certainty that we know anything about his location.

Hydrar: What my brother is trying to say is we haven't found him yet. But we're looking.

Tundra: Rest assured, Dragnarok will be found.

Leroy: Eventually.

(As Spyro and Cynder join the search for their son, our tale ends for today)

**Well, that was a long one. Now we've had our first real boss fight of this story. Now I don't know for sure what parts of the Element Guard backstories I've put in here will stay canon by Yami's standards, I'm just working with what I have and what I think makes sense. Yami, if there's anything I need to change, let me know. Anyways, Dragnarok has the majority of his abilities back and is now leaving Alchemilla hospital, so what awaits as we press on through Silent Hill? And who is this mysterious Serpens? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	7. Childhood Terror

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok faced down a monster based on his friends and fellow Element Guard members, and managed to face it down and reclaim some of his abilities. Now our hero is out of the hospital and back on the streets. So, what happens next? Read on to uncover...**

"My friends turned into my enemy. This world must really want me to suffer if this is happening to me. Is this a nightmare? It feels too real for that to be true. These burns and scars attest to that. But as well, it just can't be real. Nothing here seems possible, it all seems too bizarre. Am I going mad?"

(Our story resumes outside the initial building of Alchemilla Hospital, with Dragnarok emerging from what looks like a storm cellar entrance, revealing we're back in the normal misty world of Silent Hill.)

Dragnarok: (Looking out to the streets) Well, that was interesting. Well, time to press on. And just hope we're getting out of here soon.

(And as usual, No pops up at this point)

No: Don't be too sure, hero guy.

(As Dragnarok ignores No, Serpens returns)

Serpens: I've only heard stories of your combat prowess, but that was better than any tale ever told! Watching that was like poetry in motion!

Dragnarok: Thanks.

No: (Realizing this) I know your here, you know.

Serpens: Was I that obvious?

No: I can sense you, you know. (To seemingly no one) And I know you two are listening in!

(With that, two new voices emerge)

?: I told you this was a bad idea!

?: Come on, he's not mad. (To No) Right?

No: I'm not angry, I'm just surprised all three of you are here. (Realizing Dragnarok is still here) Well, introduce yourselves! No names yet, because that'll spoil everything.

Deca: Just call me Deca.

Astra: And I'm Astra.

Dragnarok: Now there's No, Serpens, Deca, _and_ Astra in my head right now?! I must be going mad!

Serpens: Nobody said we were in your head, dude.

Dragnarok: (To himself) Yep, I'm going mad.

(With Dragnarok already teetering on the brink of madness as it is, you can see why he thinks he's going crazy. But as he ruminates on his apparent madness, he continues through Silent Hill's streets, and trying to ignore the cacophony of voices these four are providing, he narrowly avoids bumping into another chained monster and setting it off to attack him.)

Dragnarok: (Whispered) That was close...

(With No and company now shut up by the near miss, Dragnarok continues to stealthily sneak his way through what looks like a field of those monsters, trying to avoid startling them at all costs. But as they reach the end of this trail they are on, they see their path is blocked by a large crowd of the monsters, completely obstructing any way for them to get through.)

Dragnarok: (Whispered) Great. Now we're going to have to find another way around.

Deca: (Noting something) There's a forest over there.

(With that, Dragnarok looks over to a clump of trees, and the terror on his face is clearer now that it has ever been.)

Dragnarok: (Truly terrified) There has to be another way.

Astra: It's just a bunch of trees, man. It's not like there's something in there that's going to kill you.

Dragnarok: (To himself) Apparently you don't know the legends...

(Now we flash back to Dragnarok as a younger drake, about 7 or 8 maybe, being watched by a teenage Fear dragon, about 16, who may look rather familiar)

Younger Leroy:(Seemingly startled by something) You've never heard of a Tailypo?

Younger Dragnarok: No.

Younger Leroy: Oh boy, that explains a lot! No wonder you want to go into the forest at night! You don't know what dangerous beasts are lurking in there!

Younger Dragnarok: (Now noticeably scared) Dangerous...?

Younger Leroy: Let me tell you. A Tailypo may look like your average cat, but they aren't. You can tell because even though their fur is black as night, their eyes shine like the moon. But you had best not provoke them, for their claws are razor sharp, and will cut you to pieces if you provoke them!

Younger Dragnarok: If...?

Younger Leroy: Yeah, Tailypos are normally docile, unless you mess with their tails. In fact, I can recall a story about an old farmer who learned _that_ lesson the hard way. He lived on the edge of a forest where those beasts nest, becoming quite a nuisance to him, always stealing his crops or slashing his livestock. One day, the farmer caught one by the tail, and it came clean off. The Tailypo left, and never returned, or so the farmer thought. Rather than leave him alone, the Tailypo he wounded began to stalk him mercilessly, patiently waiting, silently preparing. Until one day, while the old farmer slept, the Tailypo snuck into his barn, lured him in there with it's cries, and slit his throat with it's razor sharp claws!

(With that complete, we can see the terror on the younger Dragnarok's face, but Leroy isn't done yet, as the look in his eyes gives away)

Younger Leroy: They say that same Tailypo still wanders the woods to this day, still looking for it's missing tail. (Looks out a window to a nearby forest) And those woods outside look pretty familiar.

(And with that cue, a Poison dragoness in a black cat mask with paper in the eye sockets jumps up at the window, scaring this younger Dragnarok to the point of him screaming at a very high pitch, garnering a laugh from Leroy)

Younger Leroy: Perfect timing, sis!

(As Leroy continues laughing, the dragoness in question takes off the mask revealing herself to be a younger Sizzle, about 15 I would say.)

Younger Sizzle: (Amidst a bit of laughter herself) Ah, don't take anything he says seriously kid. The Tailypo is just a myth, invented to... well, scare kids.

(With that little flashback concluded, we return to the present, where Dragnarok is, begrudgingly, walking through the nearby forest.)

Serpens: (Noticing Dragnarok is slightly scared) Come on man, it's just a forest! What's the worst that could be in here?

(As if on cue, as soon as Serpens says that, faint scratching can be heard in the trees all around Dragnarok, as a pair of lights emerge, followed by many more, all later revealed to be eyes)

Dragnarok: (Quietly) That...

(As these eyes are revealed, the clicking of razor sharp claws moving across a surface can be heard, freaking Dragnarok out even more, and he's not very good at hiding it)

Dragnarok: (Quietly and quickly) Got to get out of here, got to get out of here. Watch out for the tails, watch out for the tails...

Deca: Is he always like this?

No: Not usually. This is more terrified than I've ever seen him.

Astra: Bizarre, isn't it?

(Dragnarok is probably the most panicked he's ever been right now, thankfully, these cat creatures are higher up in trees than their tails are long, so Dragnarok should have nothing to worry about right? Wrong. Just as he's about out of the woods, literally, one of these creatures drops down from a tree and startles him, eliciting the same shriek as from his youth, but with the added reflex to punch the threat, accidentally knocking it's tail off.)

Dragnarok: (Seeing the tail fall separate from the creature) Oh no...

(With that, the little cat beast leaps up in Dragnarok's face, razor sharp claws at the ready. As Dragnarok dodges, he does get a few nicks and cuts from the creature, but ultimately just turns around, picks up the severed tail, throws it at the creature, and flees the forest screaming. And as he does, the rustling of trees transitions into the rustling of bushes, as we join Rokko and Twirl, out canvassing the nearby woods, looking for any indication their leader was here, calling out his name as they look. Looking beyond them, we can see many other parties doing the same. And on the sight of them, our tale ends for now)

**And that wraps up today's update. Looks like we got a little peek into Dragnarok's childhood in this one, where we learn how he actually met Leroy and Sizzle, and that the two are brother and sister. So, what's next for our intrepid horror traveler? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	8. Where Are You? Drago?

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, we had a little visit into Dragnarok's childhood, through the discovery of an old childhood nightmare, made real in Silent Hill. Now what awaits, as we venture further into this nightmare town? Read on to discover...**

"This place truly must be messing with my mind. There's no way there were actual Tailypos in that forest. It can't be! But they seemed so real. No, they can't be. That was just a stupid story Leroy and Sizzle made up to scare me as a child. But... it stuck with me, I guess. I've been scared of going into forests and woods after dark ever since. What is happening here?"

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok running scared out of the forest, just as we left him. As his screams of pure fear die down, we eventually catch entirely up to him while he tries to catch his breath)

Dragnarok: (Whispered through hyperventilation) Leroy, when I get back, you are so dead.

(And as usual, No pops up with a sarcastic retort, as to Serpens, Deca, and Astra)

No: What was that about?!

Serpens: Ailurophobia, I guess.

Deca: Since when did you know Greek?

Serpens: I've been studying phobias, helps a lot in battle. Know what your enemy fears, and exploit it.

Astra: Well, didn't see that coming?

No: Ailurophobia? (To Dragnarok) You're scared of cats?

Dragnarok: Long story.

No: Chances are I've heard it already.

(Now just as suddenly as the other four, a fifth voice emerges)

?: Well, this is just a slick mess isn't it?

Dragnarok: Not another one!

No: Well don't be rude, introduce yourself.

Limus: You can just call me Limus.

Dragnarok: Now there's five of you? I must be going mad!

No: Nope, you're as sane as you ever were. This is really just a reference for a friend of the author's that most people won't realize until the reveal later on.

Dragnarok: Has anyone ever told you sound insane?

Serpens, Deca, Astra, Limus: Yes.

Dragnarok: More than I was expecting.

(With that, Dragnarok continues through the streets of Silent Hill, trying ever so desperately to avoid provoking those chained creatures or the bloodied misshapen beasts like those that burned his arm that are scattered about the streets, all just waiting for the provocation to attack. And just as he thinks he's made it out, a tremendous roar shakes the very ground beneath their feet, and everything spots Dragnarok as it is startled out of it's rested position)

Dragnarok: You have to be kidding me right now.

(With that, every single beast in the area springs to the offensive, unleashing their full force and ferocity trying to put an end to Dragnarok's status as a living being. Ultimately, through some creative freezing, Dragnarok manages to hold them off long enough to escape, but they keep following him)

Dragnarok: Okay, got to find a place to hide...

(That's when he spots it, a rather large two story building. Seeing this as a potential to escape, Dragnarok quickly rushes into it's double doors, finding himself in some kind of shopping mall.)

Dragnarok: What the heck...?

Limus: What's the matter? Never seen a mall before?

Dragnarok: Not like this anyways. Usually the ones I know are smaller, and are multiple stalls, nothing like this place.

No: Not even when you fought in the Injustice Wars?

Dragnarok: Didn't have much time for pleasantries back then. And I was dead for most of it.

No: Good point.

(As Dragnarok tries to make some sense of the layout of this place, that same roar shakes the ground yet again, knocking him off a disabled escalator, in front of a storefront full of televisions, which somehow, despite there being no power in this place, turn on, revealing a staticy image of a Fire dragoness, one with almost dreamsicle orange scales.)

Blaze?: Drago? Drago, where are you?

Dragnarok: (Seeing this) Blaze? Blaze is that you?!

Blaze?: Drago! Your alive! But, where exactly are you?

Dragnarok: No idea entirely.

Blaze?: Wait a second, I've seen this place before somewhere, I know it! I know how to get you out of there!

Dragnarok: Seriously? What is it? What do I need to do?

(As soon as he asks, the signal starts breaking up across the message)

Blaze?: You have to... out of there... Find... Gill... House...

Dragnarok: Blaze, you're breaking up! What does that even mean?!

(But Dragnarok gets no answer, as the connection completely fades and the television sets turn off)

Dragnarok: "Gill House"? What does that even mean?

No: Hold on, let me check the script. (Waits a moment) Darn it, I don't have that page yet! The writer probably still hasn't typed it yet. I'll give him props for working ahead though.

(It's clear Dragnarok has had more than enough of No's babbling)

Dragnarok: Well, it's clear I'm getting nowhere just standing here. There's got to be a clue here somewhere.

(With that, Dragnarok continues on through this strange shopping mall, but as he again tries to ascend a non-functioning escalator, we transition back to Blaze and company, trying ever boldly to find their leader)

Blaze: Please tell me we've got something.

Shade: Sadly, nothing much yet. We've even expanded the search to other worlds. Aero and Nekoto haven't seen any sign of him.

Blaze: Great.

Shade: However, there is something. (Puts a photograph on the conference table) Someone claims to have found his footprints leading out of a forest miles away from here. They also reported screams of terror.

Blaze: I can only imagine what he's going through.

Shade: We'll find him, Blaze. this is more of a lead than we've had in a long while.

Blaze: Here's hoping.

(As Blaze and Shade continue their search, our tale ends for now)

**And that looks like a good spot to end for now. So, Blaze somehow got into contact with Dragnarok. But, if she did, why isn't she saying it to Shade? Is there something we're missing here? Well, only time will tell. So, Dragnarok is now stranded in a mall after dark, with monsters waiting outside. But what awaits within? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	9. Prepare for a Flayed Mind

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok received a message seemingly from Blaze. Yet when we saw Blaze later on, she doesn't mention this. Is this some sort of dream? Is she keeping something from her friends? We will see as this goes on. But for now, our story continues...**

"Blaze... Could it really be? This place has been filled to the brim with nightmarish creatures, so I really should be doubting this above all. But... something about this strikes me as real for some reason. I can't see it being otherwise. That had to be Blaze! But what did she mean about this "Gill House"? Where is that? Only one way to find out. I've got to get out of this shopping center, and get looking. There's no time to waste."

(Our story resumes as we left it, with Dragnarok trying to navigate this mall he's found himself in, currently being on the second floor, with the cacophony of companion voices still accompanying him)

No: So seriously, you've never been in a mall like this?

Dragnarok: We don't call them malls, we call them markets back home, and usually they're outdoor, not enclosed like this. It's still a common gathering place though.

Serpens: They seem like lovely places. A shame we have very little time for frivolities like this.

Deca: Mall, market, whatever you call them, they lose their luster after you've had to live in one. Trust me, I know. Personal experience.

No: Well, that got dark in a hurry. Here's hoping the co-author approves that little bit of backstory.

Dragnarok: (To himself) Is this part of the torment? Or am I just that unlucky?

(Dragnarok continues to try to find a way out of this place, knowing the front entrance leads right back out into an army of monsters ready to kill him. After a few minutes of walking, they come across a particular storefront, which appears to be selling, of all things, Dungeons and Dragons manuals. This causes Dragnarok noticeable distress, recalling an... incident from the past involving one of these manuals)

Dragnarok: Nope, nope, nope, not going near those again.

(As he leaves the sight of the storefront behind, that same tremendous roar erupts again, shaking the very foundation of the building, as well as shaking loose a portion of the floor he was standing on, sending him dropping down to the first floor.)

Astra: You okay?

Dragnarok: I've been through worse.

(As Dragnarok rises, we get an auditory glimpse of something to come, the sound of what seem to be crab legs skittering across the tile floor, the quick clacking getting Dragnarok's attention instantly)

Dragnarok: What was that?

No: No idea. Where's the string quartet when you need one?

(Having no time for No's jokes, Dragnarok starts to cautiously walk through this hallway, only to turn around swiftly as the noise returns.)

No: Okay, is the writer watching the Twilight Zone right now? Because this scenario is perfect for a Rod Serling narration, and it's freaking me out!

Dragnarok: Quiet. (Looking around) Something's here...

(Now a bit panicked, Dragnarok starts to move slowly through these halls, keeping his eyes pealed for whatever made that noise. And after a few minutes of this, the source indeed shows itself, now having caught sight of Dragnarok. And now we see the beast, a humanoid torso on what look like spider legs with a giant crab pincer for one arm and a giant clawed hand on the other, with two large pairs of dragon wings on it's back, neither of which are usable, and a head that simply contains a mouth with about seven rows of razor sharp teeth. Dragnarok lays eyes on the monster and is instantly horrified. Upon seeing him, somehow, the beast emits a roar of pure savagery, and tries to swipe at him using its dreadful claws. Dragnarok manages to dodge the swipe, before attacking it using every element he has, yet none of them work, meaning Fire must be it's weakness. Dragnarok tries this, but it doesn't work, he can only produce a bit of smoke before turning to run as the creature chases him down. After a few minutes of running, Dragnarok disappears off screen, but as we turn the corner, we find not him, but a new figure, a golden dragon with bright emerald eyes, running down a different corridor, and into the headquarters of the Element Guard)

?: Is it true?

Blaze: (Knowing the figure) Goldix, calm down.

Goldix: Calm down?! Dragnarok is missing and you expect me to just be calm?!

Shade: (Stepping forward) Actually, Goldix. Your timing is perfect. You might just be the key to finding him.

Goldix: What?

Blaze: (To Shade) Good idea! (To Goldix) Your Sight-Jacking. What Shade is suggesting is that you Sight-Jack Dragnarok.

Goldix: Seriously? After what I saw Sight-Jacking Sizzle, I'm not even sure I can handle that! (To Sizzle) You are in to some freaky stuff, lady! I'm not even going to ask what the handcuffs were for! (To Rokko) I pity you, dude.

Shade: (As Sizzle casts Goldix a sour look) That aside, this may be our only chance to locate Dragnarok and bring him back safely.

Goldix: (Sighs) Alright. But it doesn't work when I'm stressed. You'll need to give me a few minutes to get focused.

Blaze: Take all the time you need.

(As Goldix mentally steels himself to Sight-Jack the most powerful being he knows, our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to end for now. Looks like things are getting scarier if Rod Serling is being invoked, but there's no political message here, just pure terror for the characters involved. So, what other horrors exist in this veritable madhouse of horrific sights? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	10. A Movie To Die For

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time was really nothing much for the story as is, really centering on a new monster encounter. But this chapter should bring something into the story comparably. Let's see how things play out, shall we?**

"What the hell is that thing?! Why is it trying to kill me?! You know what, I don't even want to know, I just have to escape it!"

(Our tale resumes exactly as we left it, with Dragnarok running away from the amalgam of monsters with teeth for a face he pretty thoroughly awakened last time)

No: For a beast on spider legs, this thing runs fast!

(By this point, the beast has clawed it's way up to the roof of the hallway, and is running along it somehow while trying to grab Dragnarok by the neck with it's crab claw. However, by the time it gets any close to doing that, Dragnarok has already spotted an escape route, and manages to duck into what appears to be a storefront while the creature loses sight of him and leaves the scene to locate him again.)

Dragnarok: (Quietly) That was close.

(Just as Dragnarok turns a corner though, he ends up face to face with a pink rabbit in overalls, with a creepy blood-stained face and is seemingly always staring into your soul, sending him recoiling with a shriek surprise and horror.)

No: (Seeing this thing) What the hell is that doing here?! That amusement park is nowhere near here!

Dragnarok:(To himself) Sure, you ask why it's here, and not why it's covered in blood. Of course. (Picks up a faint scent on the air) Hold on. (Getting a more detailed version of the scent) Is that... popcorn?

No: Popcorn? Why would there be popcorn here?!

Limus: Weird promotion?

Deca: Gourmet popcorn store?

Astra: Very strange restaurant?

(At this point, Dragnarok has just ignored them, and is trying to find the source of the scent)

Serpens: You point out popcorn like it's a problem.

No: Because it is! Something is wrong here! Things are appearing where they shouldn't be! That mirror back in the hospital, any store that smells of popcorn here, these things aren't supposed to be where they are! Something is manipulating this world. And it isn't me this time.

Serpens: Given the last place, you could've fooled me.

No: That's the point, being what I am, I can tell what should and shouldn't be somewhere. Nobody else can. And whatever it is is trying to avoid my sight. And succeeding.

(Meanwhile, we catch up with Dragnarok, who has followed the strange scent of popcorn through the storefront, revealing it to be a movie theatre of some sort, and there's a screen open.)

Dragnarok: What is this place?

Serpens: (Catching up) Never seen a movie theatre before?

Dragnarok: This is a theatre? (Looking around) There doesn't appear to be enough space for actors.

Limus: (Appearing) Not that kind of theatre dude.

Dragnarok: Good thing too. I could never act this close to good popcorn.

Serpens: You're an actor?

Dragnarok: Yeah. Blaze and I met during a play we were both in. The funny thing is, our characters never met on stage.

Limus: Huh. Interesting.

(Just as Dragnarok starts to settle down, the film projector turns on, illuminating the screen, and revealing Darkblood standing in front of it.)

Darkblood: I held the curtain for you Dragnarok. I wouldn't want you to miss the show!

Dragnarok: (Seeing his dark side nemesis) That's all this is to you? Some twisted play?!

Darkblood: We both had a flair for the dramatic. But this place is beyond anything I could dream of!

Dragnarok: If I have anything to say about it, this will be your final curtain.

Darkblood: (As the screen behind him appears to burst into flames) Don't count on that, pal! You've exited your world stage right! Its time for the curtain to fall on you!

(Now the screen actually _does_ burst into flames, prompting Dragnarok to flee the scene as Darkblood is engulfed in flames, laughing as he burns. Then, just as suddenly as the flames erupted, they are replaced by smoke, specifically, what appears to be some kind of burning incense sticks, and behind them, a familiar gold dragon, eyes closed, as if he is meditating. Just then, his concentration is disruptec as Blaze opens the door to this room)

Blaze: Goldix?

Goldix: (Realizing Blaze is here) Oh. Blaze. I didn't hear you coming up.

Blaze: (Sitting down next to him) Look, I get it. Your nervous about trying to Sight-Jack Drago.

Goldix: (Nearly speaks up to deny it, but then just sighs) What gave it away?

Blaze: You've never needed this much prep time.

Goldix: Can you blame me? This is Dragnarok we're talking about! Plus I have this bad feeling his parents are going to be there and stress me out even more. I mean, you guys are the family I never had. I don't want to let you down.

Blaze: (Places Goldix's head on her shoulder, then in a rather maternal manner of speaking) You'll be fine. Even if you can't get anything right away, anything you can see will help.

Goldix: (Seeing how much she cares for both of them) Thanks, Blaze. (Takes his head off her shoulder) I'm ready.

Blaze: Alright. Let's do this.

(With that, Goldix extinguishes his incense and he and Blaze head down to the main room, ending our tale for today.)

**And that seems like a good spot to stop. Now before anyone says there is no movie theatre in the Silent Hill Town Center. However, there is one in the Toluca Mall, which takes its place in Shattered Memories. And of course, I had to put that freaky rabbit thing somewhere. Its iconic! Anyways, Dragnarok is back in Darkblood's nightmare world, and Goldix is ready to Sight-Jack him. How will this turn out? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel... same horror... **


	11. Bound in HOLY HELL!

**Welcome to Part III of the 20th Story Special. Last time, Dragnarok confronted Darkblood yet again, winding up back in the dark world where his nightmares reign. So, what awaits him now? Read on to discover...**

"Yet another tormenting message from that monster Darkblood. And now I am back in his vile world again. But there is a way out. There was last time, so there must be this time. Now I just have to live to find it."

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok fleeing the burning theater in which he encountered Darkblood, only to find the entire place has descended into the same state of rusted decay as before. As he arrives, he notices a strange sight. A series of those strange nurse creatures from the hospital have arrived, only they appear to have swapped their nurses' scrubs for... well, they appear to be wearing a mixture of black cloaks, blue lingerie, and green scrubs with golden headpieces.)

No: (Seeing this) Someone tell the author he's being pretty clever here. Nice reference.

Dragnarok: (Knowing what happens if he even remotely disturbs them) Quiet, you fool! Unless you want us all to die!

(With that, Dragnarok begins to silently sneak through the halls, trying not to provoke any of those creatures into attacking. And after nearly provoking three separate ones by sheer accident, he somehow manages to get out of there with his trachea intact)

Dragnarok: That was close.

Deca: I'll say.

Astra: Did anyone else notice the way those things were dressed?

No: Yes. That was literally the first bit of dialogue this chapter.

Dragnarok: (Aside) Because of course he did. I don't even know what attracted him to those three. They were psychopaths and the literal spawn of demons!

Limus: Well this is getting bizarre.

Serpens: I have to agree with you there.

No: Believe me, it only gets crazier from here. From what little the writer is giving me, things are about to kick off again.

(At this point, the ground is rocked by that same roar from much earlier. Only this time, it seems stronger, as if the source is closer.)

Dragnarok: Okay, seriously, what even is that?!

No: If I know this writer like I think I do, probably some sort of set up for another giant creature you have to fight next chapter.

Dragnarok: (Aside) Can somebody shut him up?

(Continuing through this strange shopping center, Dragnarok eventually comes across what looks like a twisted experiment of Josef Mengele, two dragons, a male crudely painted purple and a female with natural ebony scales, sewn together from the chest down. Their wings destroyed, their legs contorted into an almost spider-like state. Even from a distance, Dragnarok is disgusted at this, and actually vomits at the sight.)

No: (Seeing this) Okay, putting that M rating to work!

(But now, even from a distance, the heads of these figures appear to be... well, it's either fighting or kissing, probably a mixture of the two for all we know. And the area appears to be scarred with lightning burns, water marks, and places where poison has eaten through the floor, indicating they have been fighting for some time. Now Dragnarok has stopped vomiting, and he sees the figures are still alive.)

Dragnarok: By the Ancestors, what even happened here?

(At this point, whatever the heck we're looking at here catches sight of Dragnarok, and growls as if to indicate it's going to kill him, but it's mouths are rotated 90 degrees from how they should be, seeing as the faces split open with the growls. Dragnarok is paralyzed with fear at the sight of this, only added to when this monster contorts it's eight legs to some sort of spider-like stance to move towards him, primarily done by dragging itself across the floor. Now Dragnarok realizes what is happening, and just starts running away from this beast which starts firing orbs of elemental energy from it's disgusting twin maws. Ultimately, Dragnarok is cornered in a bare metal room as the creature nears, only for a pair of doors to separate him from the monster, revealing he's in an elevator.)

No: Well isn't that convenient?

Dragnarok: (Looking at the controls of the elevator, noting the only one that appears to work goes to the basement.) Nowhere to go but down. Of course.

(With that, Dragnarok, having literally no other option, presses the one working button, causing the elevator to descend. As Dragnarok descends, we transition to Blaze and Goldix, approaching Element Guard headquarters for a Sight-Jacking attempt, when the two are interrupted by, of all things, a blue orb of light approaches them. Only this is no light, this is a dragonfly. Zipz to be specific, a dragonfly Dragnarok made the acquaintance of many years ago.)

Zipz: (Clearly in a panic) Is it true? Dragnarok's gone missing?!

Goldix: Zipz, calm down.

Zipz: CALM DOWN?! MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!

Blaze: (Trying to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand) Yes, Drago is missing. But there's no need to worry, Zipz. We've got the search covered, and Goldix's Sight-Jacking is going to help find him.

Zipz: We hope.

Goldix: (Sarcastically) Thanks for the confidence boost.

Blaze: Boys, play nice. Now come on. We're not going to find Dragnarok standing around. Let's go.

(As the three resume their journey to their headquarters, our story ends for now.)

**And that concludes the 20th Story Special. Now that we've celebrated the day we're going to hit this milestone, be sure to tune in for the milestone itself by the end of the day. Anyways, looks like things are getting crazy in Silent Hill right about now. What awaits Dragnarok in the basement? And will this Sight-Jacking plan work? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	12. The Ring of Fire

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok encountered... well it had to be some kind of nightmarish amalgam of beings made out to be his parents, and ended up on an elevator ride straight to the basement. So, what awaits him in the depths of this mad mall? Read on to discover...**

"Down yet again. It seems that's the only way this town wants me to go. Down. Even if I head up for a brief time, I always end up going down. Is this supposed to be telling me something? I don't know. Right now, I need to focus on getting back to the surface from here."

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok in the elevator, still going down as he described earlier. After a few more minutes of this, the elevator stops, and the doors open, revealing what appears to be some kind of maintenance room)

No: This floor: boilers, maintenance equipment, and just plain creep factor. Everyone out!

Dragnarok: (Aside) Can somebody shut this guy up? He's way too chipper for this situation.

(As Dragnarok walks through the halls, the clattering noise of those spider-legged monsters can be heard. And as he turns the corner, lo and behold, there they are, and they appear to be... guarding something?)

Serpens: Wait, I know this pattern. They're protecting something.

Dragnarok: How can you tell?

Serpens: Take a closer look.

(Now we get a better look at these monsters, and learn they weren't always this way, as evidenced by the remains of what appear to be guard's uniforms on them.)

Dragnarok: They were turned into these beasts?

Serpens: I'm willing to bet the same is true for every creature you've encountered, save the giant nine-headed hydra made up of your friends.

Dragnarok: They're the people who call this world home then.

Astra: Makes sense.

Deca: Guards can be creatures of habit, especially when under strict orders.

No: That's the case alright.

Dragnarok: You knew this whole time and never thought to tell me?!

No: It didn't have any bearing on the story until you guys decided to bring it up! I'm willing to bet this wasn't in the other guy's plan for this story and this author is throwing it in willy nilly to pad out this chapter before the boss fight!

Deca: He just doesn't want to admit he can't see who's doing it.

No: I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS WORLD! Why do you he's here? To find out what's going on here!

(Dragnarok is completely stunned by this revelation)

Dragnarok: You're some kind of omnipotent being in this world, and you call me here to figure out why you suddenly aren't?!

No: I already know what's going on. Whatever is doing this is trying to hide themselves from me. And doing very well at it too. I've gotten glimpses at them.

Dragnarok: Well then, who are they?

No: No clue, but the picture is getting clearer each time.

(At this point, that roar that rocked the building several times before strikes again, only now louder than ever.)

Limus: I think we've found the source of that roaring.

(And as if like clockwork, that roar has shaken loose some of the structure holding this place up, blocking the way backwards, as well as dropping rubble onto the two monsters guarding the door, trapping them)

Dragnarok: Looks like we can't go back. Only forwards.

(Now, looking purely for a way out of here, Dragnarok progresses past the trapped creatures, and opens the door they were guarding, entering what appears to be some kind of boiler room, but not like any traditional boiler room I've seen. There are tanks of water all over the place, almost acting like a cage for something. And then we see that something, what appears to be a mass of molten rock, with it's glow pulsating, as if it's... breathing.)

Dragnarok: What on earth?

Serpens: This must be how they powered this town. Fill those tanks with water, let the water get heated by whatever that is, and use the steam to generate electricity without having to dig up coal or waste time trying to sort out alternative sources.

Limus: But... what is it?

Deca: I'm running a visual scan, and I'm not getting anything. I'd guess it's a Pyronite if anything.

Dragnarok: (Aside) Okay, they're all mad.

(At this point, we have a full view of the strange mass, and it reveals four volcano-looking mounds on its back, as well as a strange pattern of scratches into it's surface that, when illuminated, appear to read "Psycho")

Dragnarok: (Seeing this mass of molten rock, and then remembers what it must be) I've got to get out of here. Now.

No: Well he's in a rush all of a sudden.

(As Dragnarok attempts to leave, he trips over something sticking out of the floor, accidentally bracing himself against the strange mass of molten rock, causing it to glow ferociously, and seemingly come alive, revealing itself to be a canine like creature composed entirely of fire and molten rock. Unlike the last giant creature we've encountered, this thing does not appear to be capable of speech, as upon seeing Dragnarok, it just growls like a beast, and attempts to barbecue him with blobs of hot magma shooting out from it's back. Dragnarok, through incredible reflexes, manages to dodge this attack and starts hitting the creature with his Water and Ice elements, trying hard to put out the creatures flame while dodging more magma blobs, smoke attacks, and essentially meteorites. But he can't dodge forever, as a stray shot from the creature hits him in the eyes with some stray lava streams from an area of effect attack. Dragnarok was lucky enough to close his eyes during this attack, so he's not blind, but he still cries out in pain as he attempts to brush the lava from him, burning areas on the back of his neck as well, making it appear the black stripes down his back are longer with the burns, which settle into two X patterns over his eyelids. As Dragnarok cries out in pain, he releases a combination attack of Ice and Water, and without being able to see, amazingly lands the attack right through the lava creature's mouth, into the source of it's flames, extinguishing them as it cries out in pain and turns into a solid mass of rock before crumbling into several thousand pieces, covering Dragnarok's horns in falling soot, dying them black temporarily. As his vision comes to, Dragnarok finds himself next to a clear water tank, and we see the results of his injuries, he looks more like Darkblood now than he ever did before. At this sight, Dragnarok freaks out and falls backwards, the soot clearing from his horns in an instant as he falls)

Limus: Dude, you okay?

Astra: Seriously though? You survive a fight with a literal lava monster and don't flinch only to get scared at your own reflection?

Dragnarok: (Catching his breath) That... wasn't just any lava monster...

(Now we flash back to Dragnarok's days as Darkblood, sitting on his throne in his lair underneath Mount Everest, and we on either side of him are two figures, one of whom appears to be composed entirely of lava and molten rock, but more humanoid this time, with the word "Psycho" spelled out on the molten rock of his torso, and hair of flames)

Dragnarok: (As we return to the present) His name was Psycho Burner. Some kind of magma creature, intent on bringing hellfire to his world. Darkblood recruited him right away, with Psycho becoming his most loyal follower. Last I heard, he was buried deep in a glacier at the South Pole somewhere, hundreds of kilometers away from any source of heat.

(As soon as Dragnarok completes his thought, the place begins to collapse, as presumably that fire monster was holding it up. Knowing he'll be buried if he stays here, Dragnarok flees the scene, and as he does, we transition back to the Element Guard headquarters, where the entire team, even Spyro and Cynder, are gathered around Goldix as he readies himself to Sight-Jack Dragnarok)

Blaze: You ready?

Goldix: (Sighs) As ready as I'll ever be. Here goes everything.

(With that, Goldix closes his eyes for about 5 seconds, as they open again, we can see what appears to be the universe in them, much like Peter Quill at one point in Guardians of the Galaxy Volume II, no spoilers here despite that movie being 2 years old when I am writing this. The scene is perfectly still for a while, as Goldix attempts to find his teacher. A glimmer of hope appears in his movements, as he has found him. But when he does, he is bombarded by nightmarish imagery, the likes of which I am unable to describe without bumping the rating up to something this website does not allow, as it appears to attack him,almost as if he were possessed, delivering unseen blows to him and slashes to his arms and chest, before flinging him into the back wall, snapping him back to normal as Blaze, Spyro and Cynder rush up to him)

Blaze: Goldix! Goldix, are you okay?

(Goldix, who is slipping into and out of consciousness, does not respond, as three relatively deep slashes appear across his chest)

Spyro: WE NEED A MEDIC IN HERE!

(As Cynder and Blaze start to stop the bleeding, and Goldix finally falls unconscious, our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a perfectly dramatic place to end it for today. So, this town is throwing Dragnarok's friends and Darkblood's allies at our poor hero now. And Goldix took a beating when he tried to Sight-Jack him. But... why? What is going on here? The answers are on their way, worry not, it just might take a while for them to get here. But there will be some clues in the next chapter, so tune in then to see them! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	13. Sight Beyond Sight

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok had just managed to escape from the boiler room of some kind of mall in Silent Hill after defeating a literal lava monster. And the long awaited Sight-Jacking attempt, well... let's just say it didn't go as planned. So, what comes next? Read on to discover...**

"This place is pulling no stops. First my friends become some kind of monster, and now it's sicked Psycho Burner on me again! And now I see No is hiding something from me. His real reason to send me here, perhaps? I have no idea. Perhaps just pressing on will tell me all I need to know. Now it should be easier to find this 'Gill House' Blaze mentioned..."

(Our story resumes outside the structure Dragnarok has been stuck in these past few chapters as it collapses, but thankfully, he has managed to escape before it crumbled onto itself. As he gets up, we see we have left the nightmare world behind, and are back in the mist-covered streets of Silent Hill as it normally is.)

Dragnarok: (Seeing the fog) At least we're out of that place.

Deca: Okay, that... was... AWESOME!

Dragnarok: You're not the one who got burned eyes from this!

Limus: Your eyes look fine dude, your eyelids got burned if anything.

Dragnarok: Still hurts like hell.

Limus: Fair enough.

(Now, despite a delay, No finally pipes up after all of this madness has unfolded)

No: Well, another boss fight down. Time to get moving to the next one.

(Dragnarok's face says it all. He's had enough of No's madness for 10,000 lifetimes at this point. But despite this he presses on, only to realize he hasn't slept since they got here, as evidenced by him slowly slipping into sleep. But just as he does... his vision briefly lapses back into Darkblood's nightmare world, before waking in a fright after having seen this, catching everyone's attention)

Serpens: You okay?

Dragnarok: (Now realizing he's still in the same misty world as before) What on earth just happened?

Astra: What are you talking about?

Dragnarok: I swear I was back in that nightmare world for a second.

Deca: You're just tired. You really need some sleep I'm guessing.

Dragnarok: Not if that happens every time I close my eyes!

No: Wait, this could be beneficial.

Dragnarok: (Sarcastically) To you or to us?

No: To everyone. Try it again.

Dragnarok: You'd better not be trying something here.

(With that, Dragnarok closes his eyes again, only he does not rest, he sees straight into Darkblood's nightmare world, and the entire town is changed to fit the monster's liking despite the structures remaining relatively unchanged. Well, _relatively _being the key word here. Because there is one structure that was added. What looks like a farmhouse seemingly in the middle of the city. After seeing this, Dragnarok makes his discovery known)

Dragnarok: Okay, this is odd. There's... a farmhouse... in the middle of the city. Weird place for one.

No: Farmhouse? Hold on, let me check my notes on this place. (Examines something) Here it is. The only place that it could be is the Gillespie House.

(Upon hearing that name, Dragnarok thinks back to what Blaze said to do, and we see this in a flashback)

Blaze: Find... Gill... House...

(As the flashback ends, Dragnarok opens his eyes, and realizes something important)

Dragnarok: That's it!

No: What's it?

Dragnarok: That's what Blaze was saying! Find the Gillespie House! That's where we need to go!

No: Are you crazy?! That place is...

Dragnarok: As if you care! You brought me here to find out what was clouding your vision into this world! I doubt you were even being honest about that, since you kept recounting how you were bored and how this was the most excitement you've had in years! You're probably just looking for a thrill, giving no regard to the safety of others! So, if you don't mind, I'm going to get the heck out of here, with or without you.

(With that, Dragnarok storms off, leaving No and company completely shocked at this)

Serpens: You really should tell him the truth you know.

No: He'd only hate me more if I did. We all know that.

Astra: Still, you have to tell him at some point.

Deca: He's going to hate you even more every second you don't say something.

Limus: Believe me bub, you're going to have to tell him. From personal experience, staying silent about these sorts of things never works. (Thinks about it) Actually, you know this better than anyone! I never told my kids I had to resort to crime to treat their condition before you came along!

No: Not... helping... Slick.

Deca: So much for not using real names.

No: Either way, he doesn't know what he's getting into in that place, we've got to beat him there and rescue him!

(As No says that, we catch up with Dragnarok, who is currently trying to avoid provoking an army of creatures ranging from those spider-legged beasts, to the chained creatures, and even the blood-pouring ones from earlier, when all of a sudden)

No: DRAGNAROK! WAIT UP!

(The look on Dragnarok's face says it all as the army of monsters awakens and begins trying to converge on him, but ultimately, Dragnarok finds an escape, an open manhole cover. So, thinking any port in a storm, Dragnarok slithers down through the manhole, covering it behind him as he goes, but as he does, we transition to another closing door, one into the Element Guard infirmary, where Blaze is seeing how Goldix is recovering from his failed Sight Jack)

Blaze: How're you feeling?

Goldix: (Having only regained consciousness moments ago) Still a bit woozy, but otherwise fine.

Blaze: What even happened in there?

Goldix: I have no idea. I saw through Dragnarok's eyes, I can confirm that. But something seemed... wrong. Like he wasn't there, but he was all at the same time. I've never seen anything like it. And I really don't want to.

Blaze: Did you manage to get anything from it?

Goldix: Save a few bruises and scrathces, no.

Blaze: Looks like we're back to square one then.

(Just as Blaze laments this, we see the door opens, revealing of all things, a human-looking figure, save for two canine-like ears on his head, wearing a black jacket over a shirt with a dog design on it, black denim jeans, and two bits of ornamentation on the shoulders)

?: I wouldn't be so negative, Blaze.

Blaze: (Recognizing the figure) Belial?

Belial Aether: I heard Dragnarok went missing from Nekoto, and came as soon as I could. (Observing the sight) Looks like I'm not a minute too late.

(And as the newcomer Belial Aether sits down and is briefed on the situation, our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to end it. For those who don't know, Belial Aether is one of Yami Null's older characters in this connected universe. He's appeared in a lot of his stuff, and now he's here. So why is he here exactly? Well, if I told you, it would reveal a plot detail that needs to be saved until later. Anyways, prepare for the obligatory horror game sewer level, next time. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	14. Can't Believe You're Here, Old Friend

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok and No had a bit of a falling out, and Dragnarok gained the ability to see into Dragnarok's world, seeing the Gillespie House, no doubt the destination Blaze had intended him to get to as he sneaks into the sewer to avoid getting killed by a mob of monsters. Meanwhile, Blaze and Dragnarok's old friend Belial Aether appeared at Element Guard Headquarters, ready to help locate his old friend. So, what awaits Dragnarok underneath the town of Silent Hill? Read on to uncover...**

"Finally, I am making some progress towards escaping this place. And I'd be making more if No hadn't started shouting. Now we're stuck in the sewers, trying to slink out of here and over to this farmhouse that only exists in Darkblood's twisted world. I hate sewers. Doesn't help I'm slightly claustrophobic. If I ever find No's physical form, remind me to slap him for this."

(Our story resumes, not in the sewers of Silent Hill strangely enough, but instead in a wooded area near the Element Guard headquarters, where Blaze and Belial are combing the area, looking for Dragnarok)

Belial Aether: Are you sure this is where Dragnarok was last seen?

Blaze: In and around this place, yes.

Belial Aether: (Looking down, and seeing a dragon's footprint) Looks like he headed into town.

Blaze: I hope so.

Belial Aether: We'll find him. I swear it.

(With that, the two of them head off in the direction of Dragnarok's trail, calling out his name, hoping to get his attention, as we transition to Dragnarok's current location, in the sewer system far beneath Silent Hill, where, no surprise, No is rambling about something, and Dragnarok has had enough of it.)

Dragnarok: (Aside) Why did he have to follow me here. No, why did he have to force me to take this route! If he had just learned to keep his mouth shut, there wouldn't be any need to be in the sewers right now!

No: You know I can hear you, right? Get over it, every horror game has some kind of sewer level.

Dragnarok: This is not a game! What the hell is wrong with you?!

No: What? This place is in a video game.

Dragnarok: Quit it with this madness! Can't you see this is real?! People have been turned into monsters and this place appears to torment anyone who enters! Can't you take anything seriously?!

No: Believe me, I know what is going on here, and I know it's horrifying...

Dragnarok: YOU SURE HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT!

Astra: Alright, calm down you two. This is no time to be arguing about anything. Right now, we've got to find a way out of these sewers. So can you two put the arguments aside until we do that?

(With slight hesitation due to frustration, Dragnarok agrees to put his frustrations aside until this whole situation is resolved. But as he carries on, a sound of metal scraping against the stone floor of the sewers can be heard. At the slight indication of that sound, Dragnarok freezes with fear, as does No, though we can't see him at all)

No: Please don't be Pyramid Head, please don't be Pyramid Head, please don't be Pyramid Head...

(Thankfully for No, it's not Pyramid Head. But it is what appears to be a skeletal humanoid canine, the bones bound together by chains and dark energy. It's jaw appears to be gold, but darker and more rusted. Metal hooks appear to rise from it's spine, and a ball of spikes exists on it's tail. But perhaps the most disturbing feature, it has no eyes, and from the sockets where it's eyes should be, sand instead pours.)

No: (Seeing this) Okay, now I wish it _was_ Pyramid Head.

Serpens: What even is that thing!

Dragnarok: (Shushing him) Quiet!

(After a few seconds of silence, the beast lets out a cry that sounds like someone calling Dragnarok's name but distorted to the point where it sounds like a savage roar. Seeing this, Dragnarok starts running away, the clicking of his claws on the stone catching the beast's attention. The creature runs after Dragnarok, appearing as if it was going to kill him once it catches him. But Dragnarok is able to keep ahead of the beast, managing to escape the sewer, slamming the manhole cover shut on it.)

Deca: Okay, what _was_ that thing?!

Dragnarok: (Aside) This place just had to show me that, didn't it?

(Now we see a flashback to Belial fighting Darkblood, with both equally matched it seems, until Darkblood flings Belial back)

Darkblood: I am impressed, Son of Anubis. But you could do so much better. I can show you the full potential of your powers.

Belial Aether: At the cost of my soul? Never.

Darkblood: A pity you worry for such things. They will be your demise.

(Now we transition back to the present day, with Dragnarok still catching his breath)

Limus: You know what that was, don't you?

Dragnarok: A perversion of an old friend.

(Just when Dragnarok thinks he can catch his breath, the beast opens the manhole cover again and he starts running. But as he runs, we transition back to Belial and Blaze, still trying to find Dragnarok where he was last seen.)

Belial Aether: (Seeing the footprints have stopped) And the trail goes cold.

Blaze: He has to be close.

(Now the sound of metal dragging on the ground can be heard, resounding through the quiet night air, as a sewer grate is closed on itself, and a figure can be seen silhouetted against the moonlight, holding something in it's claw. The face is obscured, but Blaze and Belial seem to know who it is.)

Belial Aether: It can't be.

Blaze: Is it?

(The figure seems to hear them, and immediately turns and runs, as if terrified of them being there.)

Belial Aether: Stop!

(As Belial and Blaze chase this unknown figure into the distance, our story ends for today.)

**And that seems like a good spot to stop for this week. So, Dragnarok and No are at least back on speaking terms, for now. Something tells me that won't last long at all. And now it seems Belial and Blaze have a lead, with whoever this mysterious figure is. But why doesn't this person want to work with them? What is happening here? The answers become clearer here, if you know where to look. Or do they? More on that next time. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	15. Tis Love

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok took a detour through the sewers of Silent Hill, only to encounter a monstrous impersonation of Belial Aether. Speaking of him, Belial and Blaze continued their search for Dragnarok, and came across someone. But who is it? The answers are out there. But are they here specifically? Read on to discover...**

"What is this world? First it saddles me with five voices in my head, and then creates monsters out of my friends, makes my enemies worse, and just seems to want me to suffer every second. Now I really know how mom feels. Did she go through this too, I wonder? Or at least something similar? No time for these sorts of questions. I have to get to this farmhouse. It may be the only way out of here."

(Our story resumes as Dragnarok is still running from the canine beast that burst from the sewer, and just as the scene opens, Dragnarok immediately hides behind something, allowing the monster to just pass him by, having lost sight of him somehow. With that beast covered, Dragnarok emerges from his cover, and realizes he's back on the street he started his quest on.)

Dragnarok: Wait, I literally just went in a circle! Wait a second...

(With that, Dragnarok closes his eyes and looks back in the direction he emerged from way back at the start of the story, only to see the farmhouse, clearer than ever in the distance)

Dragnarok: You've got to be kidding me. It was literally behind me the whole time!? (Thinks about it) Well, I didn't know to go there until I was partway through this madness.

(At this point, later than usual, No chimes in with presumably sage advice)

No: I wouldn't go there if I was you.

(Dragnarok isn't even hearing No at this point, completely through with his madness, if it even is madness.)

Dragnarok: As if your directions have been any safer.

No: Excuse me?

Dragnarok: Last I checked, every time you've sent me somewhere, I've been nearly killed by giant nightmare beasts! Including one made of my friends! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you just brought me here to torment me because YOU CAN'T BE ANYTHING BUT BORED!

No: Look pal, I get you're ticked off at me right now...

Dragnarok: That's an understatement!

No: I'm trying to tell you, this place is getting to you. That's what this place does! It gets into your head and torments you with your past! And its been doing this for 20 years! I have nothing to do with it!

Dragnarok: You think I don't know that? I kind of figured that out when I FOUGHT A MONSTER MADE OF MY FRIENDS!

No: Then why are you trusting this Blaze?! Its probably just another illusion!

Dragnarok: (Realizing something) That's what's going on then. I finally see it.

No: (Confused) See what?

Dragnarok: Have you never loved?

No: What?

Dragnarok: Have you never loved? Have you never felt your heart flutter in the presence of anyone? Found yourself going out of your way for them in any circumstance? Rushing to defend them without thinking? Trying to be there for them in any way you can? Have you never had that feeling?

(At this point, No is just speechless, unable to respond at all, as if he's holding back something. And Dragnarok, this is all the proof he needs)

Dragnarok: I thought as much.

(With that, Dragnarok leaves the presumably flabberghasted No and rushes off towards the farmhouse. As he does, No's companions start interjecting, trying to figure out why he's not doing anything)

Serpens: You're just letting him go?

Limus: That's really out of character.

Deca: Are you even listening?

(No just continues to say nothing, finally prompting Astra to say something)

Astra: Null, we're serious. What's going on here.

No: I... I need to think. You're... you're in charge, Neidr, Bel.

(With that, No fades out, trying to figure something out without saying anything)

Serpens: Looks like he's ditched codenames.

Limus: Should we keep them up for the other guy? I say so.

Deca: Agreed, Slick.

Astra: It's settled then. Now we need to catch up with Dragnarok and make sure he doesn't die in there. Dix, Neidr, Slick, let's go!

(As we catch up to Dragnarok, he is traversing a field of those chained creatures from before, and surprisingly more pairs of dragons made to look like his parents and sewn together)

Dragnarok: (Seeing more and more of them) What on earth is going on here...? And they don't look painted this time. But... is that possible?

(Now No's companions have caught up to Dragnarok, but this time, they don't shout out to him, rather they appear to just start speaking into his ear)

Astra: (Whispered) Dragnarok?

(At this point, Dragnarok is caught completely off guard by their return, to the point where he actually screams, alerting the monsters to his presence)

Dragnarok: (Now angrier than before) Thanks for nothing!

(With every enemy alerted to his position, Dragnarok starts running, again, periodically closing his eyes to make sure they're headed straight for the farmhouse. Ultimately, just as they reach it, he puts out his hand, eyes still closed, hoping to find the doorknob when he can't see his own hand. With perseverance, he grabs the doorknob, which sends a resounding shockwave through the area, taking the farmhouse from his dark sight, and putting it in the main world of Silent Hill. As he opens his eyes to find out why the farmhouse has disappeared, he finds it hasn't, as it's now in front of him. And as well, the monsters appear to be pulsating with a crimson energy, and are frozen in place by it.)

Dragnarok: (Seeing all of this) That's... odd.

(With that, Dragnarok glances around the area, seeing everything around the farmhouse is distorted by strange crimson energy, similar to the monsters on the outside. And as he once more looks up at the structure, he steels his determination.)

Dragnarok: I'm coming for you, Blaze.

(With that, Dragnarok opens the door to the farmhouse, and steps inside. But as we follow him in, we pick up on the other side of what appears to be a clump of trees, where Belial and Blaze continue to follow the mysterious figure from before, but he appears to slow down outside a peculiar structure for an wooded area, what looks to be an old stone and thatch home of some kind.)

Belial Aether: Is this supposed to be here?

Blaze: Yeah, it's an old farmhouse. Leroy and Sizzle apparently made it into some kind of clubhouse as kids. Then used it as a source of an elaborate tale they used to scare kids with when they were babysitting around town.

Belial Aether: How on earth do you know that?

Blaze: Sizzle used to babysit me when I was young. She told me that story right before Leroy jumped in front of a window with a mask on. I'm pretty sure I wet the bed for a week after that. Leroy told a similar story to Dragnarok, and he never fully recovered.

Belial Aether: Yet you still trust them as part of the team?

Blaze: It was funny in retrospect. And there were no candidates better with their respective elements than them.

Belial Aether: Fair enough.

(With that out of the way, Blaze and Belial follow their quarry into the old structure, as our tale ends for today)

**Well, things are kicking off now. So, what awaits Dragnarok inside the Gillespie House? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	16. No Place Like Home, For Nightmares

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok had finally made it to the Gillespie House after getting No to finally shut up, but things didn't seem right at all, notably from the crimson energy of the place. So, what awaits him inside this farmhouse? Read on to discover...**

"At last. The Gillespie House. One step closer to escaping this place. One step closer to Blaze. But... I can't help wondering. Was No right? Is this another illusion? No. I can't lose hope. I have to get out of here. At any cost."

(Our story resumes on the interior side of a door, and as it opens, Dragnarok enters the room, and we finally see the interior of this strange farmhouse. The interior is sparsely decorated, showing the walls covered in the same stone-looking wallpaper and creaky old wooden floors. As Dragnarok takes a few steps into the room, he is immediately overwhelmed by the scent of smoke, yet there's no fire anywhere, not even in the fireplace.)

Dragnarok: (Amidst coughing from the smell) Well, that's odd. Did this place burn before?

(After a few minutes of that, Dragnarok continues to move through this creepy old farmhouse. Upon realizing the first floor doesn't have much in the way of... well anything. But it's at that point, he notices the staircase.)

Dragnarok: Finally, moving upward. That's a nice change.

(With that, Dragnarok ascends the staircase, ending up on the second floor, which is really just a long corridor of wooden doors leading no doubt to other rooms, but with one curious detail, there's a hole in the ceiling with a ladder leading into it.)

Dragnarok: Must be an attic of some kind.

(At this point, Serpens, Deca, Astra, and Limus finally show up, notably later than usual)

Serpens: This place is freaking me out.

(As Dragnarok paces the halls, he notices one door is... rather odd. Rather than being wood like the rest of them, this one is clearly metal, and engraved on it are five symbols and some text, mostly illegible.)

Dragnarok: (Examining the door) Hmm... Interesting.

Limus: What's up?

Dragnarok: I'm not the only one who thinks this is weird, am I? Why would the builders of this house make just this one door iron when all the rest are wood?

Deca: They were trying to keep something out?

Dragnarok: Or trying to keep whatever's in there in.

(Dragnarok realizes this room must be important, and tries to open the door, only to find it locked.)

Dragnarok: And whichever aim they're trying for, it's still working. There's got to be a key around here somewhere.

(At this point, Dragnarok remembers the accessible attic, and thinking any port in a storm, believes it's as good a spot to look as any. So he carefully ascends the ladder, revealing the attic is covered in the scrawls of presumably a madman, but that's not all that's in here. On a small table rest a necklace with a small silver bell-looking charm that when examined under a light shows something red within, a small golden pyramid with lines crossing each face, dividing the triangles into smaller triangles, and a book of hard leather with strange markings all over the cover. On the walls hang five blades with triangular wooden handles. And decorating the rest of the place are piles upon piles of bones.)

Dragnarok: Talk about odd decorating choices.

(Dragnarok continues exploring this room, but out of his sight, the bones start to move, revealing them to be bones of dogs. Meanwhile, Dragnarok examines the table with the strange objects on it, and spies a key placed atop the pyramid object)

Dragnarok: Well, that was easy.

(Just as Dragnarok grabs the key, the bones appear to form into familiar forms, each forms a version of the canine creature from the sewers, but each is different in some way. One appears to be female, another has blood seeping from it's eyes instead of sand, you get the idea. But now their growls catch Dragnarok's ear, or however dragons hear, and as he turns around, the fear on his face is evident, but then he sees the beasts and realizes he's got to get out of there. Thankfully, as the beasts converge on him, the floor beneath them gives way, sending them falling to the second floor of the house, collapsing into inanimate bones as they land)

Dragnarok: (Seeing the damaged floorboards) Looks like this place did burn, but not completely.

(Dragnarok drops down through the chasm in the attic floor, careful not to break the bones any further, and immediately unlocks the metal door, revealing a child's room behind it, with nothing having been touched for decades no doubt.)

Dragnarok: Okay, now I feel bad about this.

(Just as Dragnarok thinks he can turn around and leave, the door slams shut on him, trapping him in the room, and forcing him to look around. The room is rather small, containing hardly anything, save the usual furniture and a few odd toys, mostly a deck of cards and two dolls. But on a table there appears to be a picture of some sort, showing at first a little girl and her mother, but as Dragnarok picks it up, it slowly turns from those two to himself and Blaze, only older, and with them, a young dragoness, purple and ebony like Dragnarok but with horns more akin to Blaze or Ember. Immediately this catches Dragnarok's attention, before the whole picture turns into a nightmare image of Blaze and the young dragoness dead with Dragnarok himself no longer in the photo. The sudden change is enough to make him put the picture down in horror, as evidenced by his hyperventilation)

Astra: You okay?

Dragnarok: What the heck was that?

(Now that Dragnarok has put the photo down, the metal door isolating this place has... well, vanished. And on the other side, a horrifying sight, what look like hundreds of those odd living effigies of Dragnarok's parents, though, just as before, each differs in some way from those previously encountered. One pair has the genders reversed, another pair is much smaller than and not as developed as the rest, you get the idea. As soon as Dragnarok even sets foot on the floor, these beasts all spring to life and attempt to attack him, but ultimately, they also all get stuck in the floorboards, but they don't outright break through it this time, only get stuck enough for Dragnarok to get past them. As he descends the staircase to the first floor, we see the layout has changed a bit. Everything appears wrecked and ruined, furniture is strewn about everywhere, and ultimately, the biggest change, a staircase exists where none was before, going downward to a basement that has prior to this no indications of existing.)

Dragnarok: (Realizing he has no other options here) Of course, the only way to go... is down.

(And so begrudgingly, Dragnarok descends the staircase. But as he does, we transition to a second staircase, where Belial and Blaze are climbing up, still in the farmhouse they encountered earlier.)

Belial Aether: This place smells like a tomb. What died in here?

Blaze: Your dad is the god of the dead, shouldn't you be able to tell that?

Belial Aether: Not really.

Blaze: Good to know.

(Blaze lights a lantern on the wall and reveals the room. The room is rather plainly furnished, with a few shelves containing compasses and levels and other such tools. But the most prominent feature is a desk, with a silver bell, a model of an old pyramid, and an atlas resting on it, and five sextants on tripods leaning against the wall, not to mention a giant hole in the floor)

Belial Aether: Sextants? Compasses? Levels? What's with all the surveyor's tools?

Blaze: Sizzle always wanted to be a surveyor. She kept all her old equipment here.

Belial Aether: Why a surveyor?

Blaze: From what I could tell, observing the land and charting it out settled her mind. Though given her parents died when she was about 12, and Leroy had to practically raise her, she had so much reason for it.

Belial Aether: I... I never knew.

Blaze: I didn't for a while either. She never opened up before joining the Guard.

(After that revelation, Blaze and Belial continue observing the room before Blaze notices the claw marks on the hole in the floor)

Blaze: Looks like our mystery subject fell through the floor.

Belial Aether: And didn't break anything in here? That's miraculous.

(Now Blaze looks deeper into the hole, and sees punctures in the lower floor heading towards the stairs)

Belial: Looks like they've gone downstairs again.

Belial Aether: And the chase continues.

(With that, Blaze and Belial descend the ladder as our tale ends for today.)

**And that seems a good place to conclude for now. So, I wonder... is anyone starting to notice something about these places? If so, don't spoil it for everyone, I don't want the ending ruined, because yes, this does play into the ending. You'll see how in a few weeks. Anyways, Dragnarok is now heading for the basement of the Gillespie House, which for the love of me I can find no reference to. So, what awaits him as he heads further down into this hellscape? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	17. Time To Escalate

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok had arrived at the Gillespie House at last, and immediately was confronted by a hoard of monsters before ultimately finding his way to a basement I can't be sure actually exists. So, what awaitssss...? Read on to uncover...**

"Yet again, I am going down. That seems to be a recurring thing with this world. It always tries to force me downward. As if saying I belong down here, amidst the fires of Hell. As if I am meant to be subjected to the torment of the damned. At this rate, nothing would surprise me..."

(Our story resumes at the bottom of the previously unknown staircase in the Gillespie farmhouse, and there we see a barren room of stone, unlike the wood structure above, save the metal floor. And on that metal floor, scrawled in what appears to be blood is a very complex symbol, primarily composed of a large circle with runic text within it. The circle holds within it three smaller circles and a series of strange symbols)

Dragnarok: What the heck?

(Dragnarok steps into the circle to examine it, somehow able to read the runes, as Astra and company show up to question this)

Serpens: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Dragnarok: (Shushing them) I'm trying to translate this.

Deca: You can read this?

Dragnarok: Loosely, but yes.

Astra: So, what's it say?

Dragnarok: It seems to be discussing the origins and deeds of a deity of some sort. Like a chronicle of some sort.

Limus: Anything specific?

Dragnarok: This is a lost language, I can't decipher all of it. (Notices something) Well, save this line. I can't read all of it, but I can make out "The Flow of the Blood of Darkness". Whatever the heck that's supposed to mean.

Serpens: Sounds like something No would be interjecting about.

(And as if by magic, or plot convenience, No suddenly reappears)

No: It is. But, I won't give it away here. The co-author gets it, that much is for sure.

Astra: Got everything sorted out?

No: Not really, but at least enough of it to rejoin the story.

Dragnarok: (Hearing No again) Back to lead me into death again?

No: Look. I get it, you don't trust me. But I'll say this, you got me thinking.

Dragnarok: Finally, you use that brain of yours.

No: Hey, now's not the time to be snarky.

(Just as Dragnarok and No start fighting again, the symbol on the ground starts to glow, erecting a barrier to keep Dragnarok in, while No and company are forced out.)

Dragnarok: What the heck is going on?

(As the symbol glows, the light turns scarlet, much like the glow on the enemies outside the farmhouse, only the glow concentrates as the metal floor breaks apart, revealing stone and a second symbol beneath it. The broken metal floor consolidates into armor around the glowing light, which takes on a more... anthropomorphic form. As the armor suddenly develops a clock face on it's central component, the energy consolidates into a more tangible humanoid form with piercing yellow eyes)

Dragnarok: (Recognizing the beast) You again!

?: Ah, we meet again, young masssster.

Dragnarok: Darkblood is dead, you demon!

?: Really? I beg to differ.

Dragnarok: I should have realized this place was your handiwork. Nothing here should exist!

?: You know me too well. Tormenting your family acrossss timelinessss wassss alwaysss my favorite passstime.

Dragnarok: Then for the suffering of the innocent of this world, you will die you cowardly snake!

?: A snake am I? Then perhaps you'd like to see how sssssnake-like I can be!

(With that, the energy beast consolidates itself and its armor into a serpentine body of crimson-tinted diamond, turning the barrier that kept Dragnarok in into part of itself before striking like a cobra trying to bite Dragnarok. But Dragnarok starts fighting back swiftly, and manages to break a few shards off more than a few times. But all this does is get the beast laughing as the shards start to move)

?: You really think it'ssss going to be that easssy to defeat me?

(Now the shards form into miniature versions of the beast they spawned from, taunting Dragnarok with variations on the earlier lines)

?: Your transsssformation is a conssstant acrosss all timelinessss. As isss our allianccce. Your destiny was to rule worldssss. Yet you abandoned it!

Dragnarok: (Having had enough of this) You monsters are all the same. But you, you fail to realize something. I do remember some things from my time as Darkblood, and I remember you not-so-secretly hated me.

?: What are you talking about?!

Dragnarok: You were a Diamond. A leader of your people, not a good one at all, but you still were until your brother deposed you. As such, you were used to being obeyed by everyone. Yet Darkblood, he wouldn't. You submitted to him before anything. And you despised him for that. Because you couldn't handle being SECOND BEST!

(Now this really seems to aggravate the serpent, causing him to strike in pure fury rather than with strategy)

?: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S SSSSECOND BESSST!

(At this point the serpent starts to vibrate and appears in multiple places, sort of like the Flash if he ever did this at some point, each flashing either red, blue, green, or copper. This renders Dragnarok slightly confused, as he can't seem to hit the right one. Hitting the green one sends him flying at a ridiculous speed as if time sped up, the blue slows him down so the serpent can strike, the red one stops his fist in midair befors getting smacked away, and the copper one can't even be hit because going near it reverses Dragnarok's motion. And hitting any of them, if that can be done at all, creates more shard duplicates that bite at Dragnarok's ankles. However, after a little bit of this, Dragnarok realizes what he needs to do. He shuts his eyes, and through Darkblood's sight, he can see where the serpent is at any given time, and as such gains the pattern needed to beat him. With that, he opens his eyes again, sees the continually dashing serpent illusion, and, remembering the pattern, strikes the serpent in it's weakpoint, the clock on it's chest, and rips it out, destroying the beast and all it's duplicates, reducing them to mere gems, which ultimately swarm into Dragnarok, allowing him to freeze time with a snap of the fingers.)

Dragnarok: (Unfreezing time) Congratulations. You proved me right.

Deca: Okay, what the heck was that thing?! Some sort of serpentine Chronosapien?

Dragnarok: No...

(Now we see through Dragnarok's memories, returning to Darkblood's lair beneath Mount Everest, specifically to the same shot from after the lava beast was defeated, and now we focus in on the other figure, a tall humanoid being made of gem-like serpents, held together by clock-themed armor, shooting an evil side glance at Darkblood from the corner of his eye)

Dragnarok: He called himself Vermillion, the so called Master of Time.

(As Dragnarok notes the old story, the symbol beneath him starts to glow, and suddenly it erupts in light)

Dragnarok: Not again! He's dead! I know it!

(The light glows brighter than it ever has, turning slightly... pink? But then, as swiftly as it appeared, the light vanishes, and Dragnarok with it)

No: Okay, what just happened?!

(As the bewilderment permeates the room, we focus back to Blaze and Belial, who are investigating the old farmhouse still, with Belial resting on a log outside while Blaze is looking to the horizon)

Belial Aether: He's not here, Blaze. We lost him.

Blaze: (Spotting something) Maybe not.

(Blaze pushes back a bush, revealing a red gem. And not just one.)

Blaze: Looks like we've got a trail.

Belial Aether: Then let's get moving.

(As Blaze and Belial start following the trail, our story ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to wrap for now. So, Dragnarok has gained his Time power back, and has vanished. While Blaze and Belial have a lead on their mystery figure. So, what is going on? Tune in next time to start finding out! Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	18. Confrontation

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok faced off another monster of his psyche, and won. But as he emerged victorious, he was transported away to... well, we don't know. But today, we start finding out! So read on to discover that!**

"The monsters of my past have all come back to haunt me. My friends have seemingly turned on me. The world has chosen me for eternal torment it seems. I guess I must suffer for what I have done. But... I cannot endure it forever..."

(Our story resumes in what appears to be a void at first, but as Dragnarok awakens, we see the blackness take on the appearance of some kind of church, a church that should be very familiar to fans of the first Silent Hill game, despite appearing more cracked and destroyed than before. But perhaps the biggest difference, the cross that should be on the back wall is replaced by a vile image, one of Darkblood standing victorious over anyone who would dare to stand in his way, atop a pile of corpses, which is dripping actual blood for no other reason than to be super creepy. Yet, he also stands at the altar, admiring the work of whatever madman put this up. Taking in the spectacle so to speak)

Darkblood: You know, I never fully got religion. All this talk of salvation and purity of soul. It never really... clicked to me. You know that all too well. But this... this I can really understand. Placing me where I truly belong. Above all. All powerful. A being to be praised as the deity I truly am.

Dragnarok: Spare me your grand delusions. I've heard enough nonsense out of you to last a lifetime.

Darkblood: (Turning around, resembling Dahlia Gillespie in a way) My delusions? Do you really not understand? We are one and the same. Ever since you were within your mother's womb I have existed. From the second your egg was laid, I was there. You and I have never been apart. All your death and revival did was free me from the bounds of your subconscious. Give me the power to exist as my own being. You just chose not to acknowledge it. You figured it was more bearable to believe you had been corrupted, rather than acknowledge that from the dawn of your existence, I have been here!

Dragnarok: ENOUGH!

(As Dragnarok cries out, the church backdrop falls away, revealing the dark world that is truly there, only shown by a steel corridor and a rusted elevator door with attached walls)

Darkblood: (Laughs) Very well then. You still choose to deny it, rather than to accept what you really are. It doesn't bother me. You won't have any other choice very soon.

(And with that, Darkblood begins to laugh yet again, as he vanishes, leaving only the single doorway. But as the laughter fades, a second voice can be heard, a familiar, feminine voice...)

Blaze: Drago? Is that you?

Dragnarok: Blaze!

Blaze: You got my message! I wasn't sure after the feed started breaking up!

Dragnarok: Wait, where are you?

Blaze: I don't know exactly. I can't see you, but I know you're here somewhere! What do you see?

Dragnarok: A rusty door. And that's about it.

Blaze: I know where you are! You're at the entrance on the first level. I'm on the third level, but the door locked behind me! There should be keys all over the place.

Dragnarok: I'll find them, and get you out of there!

Blaze:I hope so, this place is really creeping me out!

Dragnarok: (Aside) Hold on, my love.

(Woth that, Dragnarok opens the door to this strange place and enters. What awaits him, we don't know quite yet. But as he enters, we transition back to Blaze and Belial, still following the trail of red gems left behind by their mysterious quarry.)

Belial Aether: (Noting the length of the trail) This is a lot of gems.

Blaze: Depending on the purpose, this may not be enough.

Belial Aether: (Confused) What do you mean by that?

Blaze: These red gems specifically are used for healing. As such, medics for example would carry more of these than say an average person would.

Belial Aether: If these things are healing implements, why make a trail out of them?

Blaze: Now that... that has me baffled. But it also has me worried.

Belial Aether: How so?

Blaze: Maybe they want to be found, but not to be healed. And if that was who I think it was...

Belial Aether: (Placing a hand on Blaze's shoulder) We can't be sure of that.

Blaze: We'll see when we find them.

(And with that, the two continue the trail of their quarry as our story ends for now)

**And that's just about where I'll end for today. Things are starting to wrap up in a hurry. I apologize if today's chapter seemed short, this one is really more a prolonged Darkblood transition more than anything. But, it is also te last one. At least in this style anyways. What does that mean exactly? Well... I won't spoil that here. Need something to keep the story interesting after all. So, what awaits Dragnarok behind this door? And who does Blaze suspect the mystery figure to be? Tune in next time to find out, or at least start to on that latter part. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	19. Twisting Corridors, Twisted Realm

**Welcome to the Final Part of the Labor Day Special. Last time, Dragnarok confronted Darkblood yet again, and now appears to be closer to reuniting with Blaze than he has been since he arrived in Silent Hill. But is all as it seems? Well, I can't give too much away. But the answer is coming, I can assure you of that. For now, let us enjoy the story as it was...**

"This place was meant to punish me for my past sins, I know that. And thus, _he_ prevails in it. This torment is almost unbearable. But I must press on, I have to get to Blaze. That's the only way I can stay sane here. The only way I can bear this torment much longer..."

(Our story resumes on the other side of the doorway from last time, and now we see what awaits Dragnarok, an amalgamation of encounters with Darkblood past, joined together to form some sort of maze.)

Dragnarok: Great. A maze. I'm terrible at mazes. What do I even do here?!

(Now, somehow, Blaze projects her voice across the maze)

Blaze: The way out of here is locked. And all of the keys are hidden in this place somewhere. Find them and I can get us out of here!

(Dragnarok, now knowing what he must do, starts fumbling through the maze of maddening locations trying to find his way through to Blaze's location, hypothesizing she's at the far end of the maze, because that makes sense in his mind. As he travels though, the maze seems to contort itself to work against Dragnarok, moving rooms out of the way, placing walls in his path, and as he panics further, this maze stretches and shifts even more, as if it is linked to his panic. But, after a few seconds, Dragnarok closes his eyes, and sees the where he needs to go. He sees the rooms he needs to get to, and then sees Blaze pacing around in a far off room, beyond reach for now. And as he opens his eyes again, the maze begins to settle down a bit and resumes it's normal shape, combining the hospital, the town center, the church, the farmhouse, and many other locations unseen)

Dragnarok: Here we go.

(With his objectives now determined, Dragnarok starts progressing through the maze, somehow with a calm mind despite all the chaos. The first room is relatively easily reached, the mirror room from the hospital, only now... he sees a reflection of himself, as he normally is, rather than Darkblood on the other side, and the other version of himself is eyeing him with terror.)

Dragnarok: (At first surprised, but then realizes it) Right. I'm in Darkblood's world. Of course I'd be on his side of the mirror.

(While in the room, Dragnarok seems clueless as to what to do for a moment. But ultimately, he sees it, a gray reptillian scale, no doubt from the beast in the hospital's basement.)

Dragnarok: What on...?

(As he picks up the scale, the reflection dissolves away, revealing Dragnarok as he is standing in the mirror.)

Dragnarok: I guess that _was_ what I needed.

(Having completed his task in this room, Dragnarok leaves it and continues through the maze, now with a quicker pace. But the quicker pace has drawn some attention. Those skeletal canine creatures have returned, and are stalking him through this place. But Dragnarok is a professional at this by now, he easily escapes the beasts, without even garnering their attention, before arriving, unplanned, in the second place he needs, the theater, which is still on fire. But Dragnarok slowly makes his way through the flames, ultimately finding himself before the screen, exactly where Darkblood stood last time. And there, he finds a black stone, once a part of the lava creature)

Dragnarok: Pretty odd for a key, wouldn't you say?

(Unsure of what he needs these objects for, Dragnarok presses on. But those who wish to stop him become clearer, as the sewn together living effigies of his parents now join the hunt. They know Dragnarok better than the other beasts do though, and almost catch him quite a few times. But ultimately, Dragnarok manages to make it back to the most recent altercation with Darkblood, the church, where right on the altar sits a gem from the serpent beast)

Dragnarok: (Now in possession of all three objects) Okay, that's got to be all of them.

Blaze: (Echoing across the maze) I'm seeing four indentations in this door. Five if there wasn't a sword in one of them.

Dragnarok: What am I missing then?!

(At that point, the last scene makes itself known, his quarters at Element Guard Headquarters, perfectly replicated unlike everything else in Darkblood's world.)

Dragnarok: What the...?

(This scene appears to disturb Dragnarok more than the rest, mostly due to the uncanny recreation of this room, even down to a perpetually crooked mirror, the same one in which Darkblood first appeared. But one detail is off, in Dragnarok's chest of drawers, one of them is ajar. Suspicious, Dragnarok investigates, only to find inside of it, of all things, a small envelope with Blaze's name on it.)

Dragnarok: How... how is this here...? Why is it here? I mean, it's likely the final key, but... this doesn't seem right.

Blaze: Looks like you've got all the keys. Now, come to me and let's get out of here!

(With that, Blaze's voice begins to fade, and Dragnarok looks back to the envelope, suspiciously)

Dragnarok: This can't be right. But... I have no other choice, do I?

(With that, Dragnarok puts the envelope with the other three objects, and then leaves the scene, but not before we transition, not to Belial and Blaze, but rather to the mysterious figure they're tracking. Now we see the figure up close and personal, though their identity is obscured by the night, though we see the trail of red gems left behind is unintentional as they're falling from the figure's grasp. The figure is intent on what they are up to, though we don't know exactly what that is. But, in their hand is a journal, with a pen clipped to the cover. And marking that journal's last written page, strangely, is an envelope, sticking just far enough out of the book to tell there is something written on it, but not quite enough to tell what it says. And as the figure crosses back into the shadows, we get a brief glimpse of the tip of their tail, revealing what looks like a leaf or spade, but the color is hard to discern as it's either onyx or still obscured in darkness. And just as quickly as it appears, this glimpse fades, ending our story for today)

**And that seems like a good place to end the Labor Day Special. Now, it appears our mystery figure is someone we might know, but... I will confirm nothing for now. It's not like we've gotten a description of the tip of every character's tail, is it? Well, we haven't. But is it important? Let me answer that question with a question. Would I put it in there if it wasn't? More on that in coming weeks. So, now we finally get to confront Blaze. But is she more than what she appears? Tune in next week to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	20. A Match Made in Hell

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok found himself stuck in a maze that Silent Hill fans call Nowhere, but after steadying himself, and some ready encouragement from Blaze, he finds the keys to unlock the exit, and starts on his way to confront Blaze at last. But... is she as she seems? Or is she just another illusion, made specifically to torment him? Read on to discover...**

"My mind is... confused... shattered even. I've never really felt like the drake I used to be. Something has always kept him from returning. And I fear that something is close to winning..."

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok wandering through the maze of Nowhere, trying to piece together what exactly is going on here, and why that envelope from the recreation of his chambers is here.)

Dragnarok: (Observing the envelope again) How? This can't be possible. This place has never drawn that directly from my memory. It couldn't have known about this exactly. What is happening here?

(As he ponders further, the maze shifts further, revealing the door he entered through, which is apparently an elevator)

Dragnarok: Well, this is odd.

(With that, the elevator door opens, allowing Dragnarok to step inside, and as it closes, we see the button is already hit, marked for the third floor, or whatever would be the third floor in this nonsense. And as the doors close, Blaze's voice seems to come over the speakers)

Blaze: It's good to see you, Drago. Really it is.

Dragnarok: The feeling's mutual, Blaze. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you.

Blaze: What even happened? You left Headquarters and just vanished.

Dragnarok: It's weird, the hallway just... turned into this place. I've been trying to get back to you ever since, but this place has decided I still haven't paid for my past.

Blaze:I say you've more than done that. This place picked on the wrong dragon, seeing as you've made it this far.

Dragnarok: It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much.

Blaze: Believe me, I don't doubt that. I'm pretty sure your mother went through this too.

Dragnarok: Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me either. In fact, I actually pondered that getting to this point.

Blaze: Now _that_ doesn't surprise me. She really was your rock.

Dragnarok: You have no idea.

(Now, at last, the elevator stops, and as the doors open, we see a familiar dreamsicle colored dragon standing before the strange door from the Gillespie House)

Dragnarok: (In pure ecstasy) Blaze!

(With that, Dragnarok and Blaze embrace, but Blaze's hands rest... strangely low on his back, unlike their previous embraces...)

Dragnarok: It's so good to see you again...

Blaze: Feeling's mutual, my little darkling...

Dragnarok: (Confused) Darkling? Never heard that one before.

Blaze: (Looking at him directly, as confused as he is) What do you mean? I've called you that as often as you've called me dreamsicle.

Dragnarok: (Breaking off the embrace out of fear) No... please don't let this be true... You can't be...!

Blaze: (Realizing what's happening here) Oh, now I see it. You didn't recognize me because I was taking my _old_ form. (With an evil yet seductive pout) I thought you were feeling _nostalgic_. (Turning the pout into a grin) Then let me slip into something more... comfortable for you...

(With that, Blaze begins to change. Her scales turn from orange and white to a pale violet topped with pink as armor like scales grow on her legs. A second set of horns contort themselves out of her head, turning down and around under her normal horns. But most of all, her eyes change from kind and nurturing to power-hungry and arguably... seductive to some. This wasn't Blaze at all, but something... darker...)

Dragnarok: (Recognizing this monster) No...

Wildblaze: (As she stretches her legs) Ah, much better. Who needs stuffy old Blaze, when you've got Wildblaze?

(Dragnarok is still recoiled in horror at this sight, which, surprisingly, drives Wildblaze... well... wild.)

Wildblaze: (Walking seductively towards Dragnarok) What's the matter, Drago? Isn't this what you always wanted? (Emphasizing her form) Aren't I everything you ever desired?

Dragnarok: He got to you...

Wildblaze: He? Got to me? Not how I remember things. (Getting uncomfortably close to Dragnarok) From what I recall, you freed me from my petty shackles, and showed me my true destiny. Not to serve the masses, but to rule them. I couldn't believe I was so blind for so long. (With a slight moan in her voice) I'm forever in your debt for that... my little darkling...

Dragnarok: He destroyed your soul!

Wildblaze: Who needs a petty little thing like that when you've got all this _power_? Surely you remember telling me that...

(At this point, Dragnarok flashes back, to right before he got to the Gillespie House, the last conversation he really had with No.)

No: Then why are you trusting this Blaze?! Its probably just another illusion!

(Dragnarok flashes back to the present after remembering this, and seeing No was right)

Dragnarok: You're... you're everything I feared would happen if that monster got to Blaze! You're just another illusion this world made to torment me!

Wildblaze: (With a seductive chuckle) This world didn't make me like this, Drago. You did. And deep down, you've always seen this. You told me this years ago, that I was always your dream dragoness. Everything you ever desired made flesh. And I've loved _every_ minute of it...

(At this point, Dragnarok is... starting to see this point Wildblaze is trying to make. And he doesn't like it, as shown by how he's holding his head in what appears to be pain, as an ominous dark aura forms around him.)

Wildblaze: See? What did I tell you? From the moment we met, you saw me like this. You just tried to deny it in your first life. When you came back though... you weren't afraid to make your desires known.

(With that, Wildblaze goes in and... passionately kisses Dragnarok, which for a moment, it seems like he accepts... and almost returns. But then he snaps back to reality, realizes this... this _thing_ isn't Blaze, and with all his power, sends her flying back against a wall)

Dragnarok: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SOULLESS MONSTER!

Wildblaze: Monster? I'm hurt, Drago. (Getting back to her feet and flaring her wings) You're going to learn I'm NOT a dragoness you want to hurt.

(Now Wildblaze is on the offensive, throwing a ring of fire around herself and Dragnarok)

Wildblaze: Bring it on, weakling! Show me the force and power I crave!

(Dragnarok is clearly hesitant about fighting Wildblaze, since, after all, it is still Blaze in a form. But after getting a few streams of fire to the face, he puts those hesitations aside, and starts fighting back with full force, which Wildblaze derives a scary amount of pleasure from. After a few moments of this, she is thrown back through her own flames, destroying the ring and... causing her a scary amount of pleasure for some reason, while the scattered bits of the ring restore Dragnarok's fire)

Wildblaze: (With ecstasy in her voice) There's the Drago I worship and adore...

Dragnarok: (As streams of fire erupt from the side of his mouth) I'm nothing like Darkblood, just like you're nothing like Blaze.

Wildblaze: Say that all you like, love. You know as well as I do it's a facade. Give it enough time, you'll see...

(And with that, Wildblaze expires, leaving behind only a charred pile of ash as the flames extinguish themselves. And as Dragnarok sees this... he starts to tear up, since in essence he did just kill Blaze, the dragoness he loves, but as he cries... we transition to another set of crying eyes, that of the mysterious shadow obscured figure Blaze and Belial have been tracking, who appears to be... writing, in a journal of some kind. And at this moment, we see the tear-reddened eyes of our mystery figure, noting a golden tinge to them. But there is one detail that appears strange... the iris appears to have a fleck of, of all colors, purple in it, contrasting greatly against the tear-drawn redness. Does this mean anything...? Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a question worth asking, now would it? But with that, the figure closes his eyes and leaves the scene, ending our tale for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to stop for now. Now, at this point, I will make it known, we're in the endgame now. As of this going live today, there are only 5 chapters left before this story reaches it's conclusion. Now, a little hint for deciphering that end bit. Given the events of Dawn of the Dragon, it's been made clear eyes hold significance in the Dragon Realms. They are the windows to the soul after all. Now, with that out of the way, interpret it as you will. But, now the real question... what awaits Dragnarok as he ventures towards the ending of his quest in Silent Hill? Well, more will be revealed as the next few weeks fly by, including the _real_ reason this story is rated M. So be sure to tune in for that. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	21. What Lies Beyond The Threshold

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok faced a dark perversion of Blaze, that lured him into what appeared to be a trap. Ultimately though, he defeated the demon. Now, what awaits him as our story resumes? Read on to discover...**

"Everything has turned on me. Everyone has turned on me. Not in the way you think. I know none of you hold me responsible for what I've done... But I do. I know it was me. My friends, my family, my beloved... I'm sorry. If you find this... it was the only way..."

(Our story resumes, not with Dragnarok, but rather with No and company, who are still in the basement altar of the Gillespie House, with No especially freaking out)

No: Okay, what just happened?! Dragnarok just... vanished! I can't see him anymore!

Serpens: Wait, aren't you all seeing? All knowing? Omnipotent?

No: I am, but something is blocking me from finding him! Something has been blocking me since I got here! Not very well, mind you, but well enough that I can barely tell what I'm supposed to be observing!

Deca: Is that even possible?

No: When I enter a new world, I have to limit my omniscience to an avatar, even if it's just me throwing my voice. I cannot exist in one world in my full form, else I get stuck with some ridiculous universal stipulation, like that whole "Phenomenal Cosmic Power, Itty Bitty Living Space" thing. That's why I seem to miss things, my avatar has just a fraction of my power and is playing by the rules of this world. And that's why it seems I've been a bit ignorant on some things in this world. Hope that explanation works, Yami!

Limus: (Aside) Who the heck is Yami?

Astra: (To Limus) No idea.

No: We have to find Dragnarok, and soon!

Serpens: You seem rather stressed about this.

No: That's because I am!

Deca: Why?

No: Well, the answer is twofold. One, this is the most excitement I've had in years! And two, you have no idea how important he's going to become very soon. If we don't find him, all of existence is doomed!

Astra: Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Null! You're never going to find him if you're this stressed!

No: What?

Limus: You're freaking out. Take a moment, calm down, then try to locate Dragnarok.

No: (Sighs) Okay then. Here's hoping this works.

(With that, No steadies himself, apparently humming the tune to, of all things Frere Jacques, while the world vanishes around him and is replaced with... sequences of white squares around him as the humming consolidates into a taijitu, or yin-yang symbol, when suddenly... the whole thing stops, and suddenly, Silent Hill reappears around him.)

Serpens: Feeling better?

No: More than. I finally realize why he's been hard to locate.

Deca: So what now?

No: I need to find someone else. Give me a minute.

(With that, the orb that No has become disappears, leaving everyone confused.)

Astra: What just happened?

(Meanwhile, we transition back to Blaze and Belial, still following the mysterious figure's trail.)

Belial Aether: Okay. How many gems does this guy have?!

Blaze: This actually isn't an uncommon amount among healers. Especially after a war.

Belial Aether: Fair enough.

(As they say this, a bright light appears before them, turning into No's orb form, now with wings added to it, one demonic and one angelic)

Belial Aether: What the hell?!

No: I've got no time to explain. Dragnarok is nearby. In fact, he's closer than you think.

Blaze: (Recognizing te shape of the orb) Wait a second, I recognize you from somewhere. Didn't you drop us a book on monsters when Darkblood tried that scheme?

No: The Dungeons and Dragons monster manual? Yeah that was me. But that's not important! Suffice it to say, Dragnarok is so much closer than you'd think. And you have to get to him, quickly!

Belial Aether: Would be good if we knew where he was!

No: Look, I'm trying to avoid spoiling how all of this is going to end. The guy writing this didn't spend months planning this to spoil it now. But, I'll say it. He's about to do something he'll regret, as will the whole multiverse if you don't stop him. Just keep on your path. That's all I can say!

(With that, No disappears. But as he vanishes, Blaze looks even more panicked than before. She realized exactly what No just said. It was exactly what she dreaded. And with that in mind, she dashes out of there so fast that she literally burns the ground she's running on)

Belial Aether: (Trying to keep up) Blaze! Wait up!

(As Blaze keeps running, we can see the look on her face, one of pure horror and devastation. But, determination rears its head as well. She knows what's going on, and its scaring her. But as she runs, we transition to Dragnarok, at last, as he negotiates the door to whatever lies beyond this place, placing the keys in the appropriate slots on the door, finally managing to unlock it.)

Dragnarok: (With trembling claw on the door) Here we go.

(And as Dragnarok opens the door, we are blinded by light as the story ends for today.)

**And that looks like a good place to stop for today, with four chapters left to the end. Now, I'm usually not this upfront about the plot of my stuff, but I will say this now. Next chapter will wrap up the lingering mysteries. Who is the mysterious figure we've been chasing? Why can nobody find Dragnarok? What did Goldix see when he Sight-Jacked Dragnarok? And above all, what got an M rating placed on a so far relatively tame story? For all those answers and more, tune in next time. Same time... same channel... same psychological horror.**


	22. The Bleakest Hour

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, No and company finally reappeared, gave Blaze and Belial some advice to find Dragnarok, and Dragnarok himself finally unlocked the last door in Nowhere, on his way to... well, we don't know quite yet. So, what is it? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Dragnarok, opening the door he finally managed to unlock last time, revealing what appears to be an altar of some kind. And standing in front of it, is the evil which began all this, Darkblood.)

Darkblood: Well, we meet again, Dragnarok.

Dragnarok: Enough of your riddles, ruckus, and rhymes, Darkblood!

Darkblood: Well now, looks like you've lost your sense of fun.

Dragnarok: Being trapped in a world that torments you with your every thought will do that to you.

Darkblood: Really? Tormenting? I found this place quite relaxing. I don't know how we ended up on this little vacation, but I'm loving every second of this place.

Dragnarok: Of course you're enjoying it! YOU CREATED IT!

Darkblood: (Chuckles) Did you friend No tell you nothing? (As Dragnarok appears confused) Oh yes, I know he was there. I could sense the strange presence even if I couldn't hear it. I didn't create this world. It existed long before we got here, languishing hardly used. Then everything shaped into existence the minute we got here. Your nightmares became real, and I loved every minute of it. And I do appreciate that you still remember Burner and Vermillion so well. Makes me wish I made them like that while they were alive. Oh well, que sera sera.

Dragnarok: You're insane.

Darkblood: Oh please, don't go pulling that again. It's just like I told you from the beginning, if I'm insane, then so are you. We have been two halves of the same coin for the last 35 years. I've been part of you since before you even hatched!

Dragnarok: Impossible. You were a result of my revival by one of Malefor's crackpot disciples!

Darkblood: (Laughs) And you really think you were revived through that _by chance_?! (Laughs again) Not even close my friend. Need I remind you both your parents were exposed to that energy in their youth. So what would be the odds that a part of that energy planted itself in their offspring, laying dormant for decades before finally taking over. To say that didn't happen is an affront to logic. As is you denying it.

(With that, the room begins to shake, as Darkblood's mere presence destroys the walls and causes something that sounds like maddening radio static to begin playing from every corner of the room) [To really get the feel I'm going for here, play the track "My Heaven" from the original Silent Hill while reading what comes next]

Darkblood: I've long awaited this battle. Time to see who's really the dominant force here.

(With that, the battle begins, Dragnarok against Darkblood. And, well, being two halves of the same being, they are pretty equally matched, element for element, slash for slash, there seems to be no winners here. But then, as if by sheer chance, Dragnarok gets a small opening, and he uses it to full effect, throwing Darkblood back against a wall, seemingly defeating him)

Dragnarok: Give up, you are beaten.

(At this point, all Darkblood can do is just laugh, and he does, quite a bit, in the creepiest way imaginable)

Darkblood: Oh, if only it were that easy.

Dragnarok: What are you talking about?!

Darkblood: Have you forgotten already? Your subconscious shapes this world to punish you for your sins. But that is going to be so much harder for it to accomplish than you'd think. Since, after all, I AM YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS!

Dragnarok: What!?

Darkblood: Like I said. Your subconscious shapes this world with your worst nightmares. But rarely is it that the subconscious is a separate entity, which happens to desire the very things that torment you! Knowingly or not, you've brought me to a realm where truly, I AM A GOD!

(At this point, the room appears to start breaking as Darkblood contorts it into a cage of some sort to contain Dragnarok at the very least. But then, he himself begins to float into the air and transform, becoming bipedal for one thing, while also growing three extra tails and sets of wings. And as if to finalize his transformation, his eyes turn almost entirely blood red, save his ebony black pupils)

Darkblood: Now you face my true form!

(Now the _real_ fight begins, and this time, Dragnarok is greatly outmatched by his foe. Dragnarok tries in vain to defeat this new version of Darkblood, but ultimately is slung back against the wall, before being hoisted up into the air, and seemingly bound to Darkblood's head by what looks like an angler-fish's lure wrapped around his torso)

Darkblood: I hope my little illustration here makes it clear to you. We have _always_ been bound together. You and I have always been this way. But not for much longer...

Dragnarok: What on earth are you talking about, you monster?!

Darkblood: Did you ever stop to ask how we're in the same room? We can't exist in the same room. One must always be hidden, or so they say.

Dragnarok: Quit your rambling, beast!

Darkblood: The only place we've ever interacted is in your mind. But then again, you're not really there either.

Dragnarok: You're not making any sense!

Darkblood: Probably because this is rather confusing to explain. Heck, I still don't get it. But, perhaps a visual would be better...

(With that, Darkblood uses his god-like powers to open a portal of sorts, back to the real world, where we see, strangely, the shadowy figure Blaze and Belial have been pursuing, standing by a tree, with an ominous rope hanging from it. And now, finally, the shadowy figure is made visible in full. And we see the figure... is Dragnarok himself, writing an entry in his journal before throwing it to the ground below him, along with the same envelope that acted as a key to this place that Dragnarok is somehow also in.)

Dragnarok: (Confused) What kind of witchcraft is this?!

Darkblood: It's not witchcraft. This is what's also been happening. All this time, your consciousness has been here, in Silent Hill, having us play this little pas de deux, while the rest of your mind is controlling your physical body. The neuroscience involved is not my strong suit. But I do know this, your consciousness is still attached to your body. And since I've been here, the tether between us is growing weaker. And while the rest of you does whatever the heck its planning, I will finish you off, and finally take back control!

Dragnarok: Not a chance! I will stop you! Somehow...

Darkblood: (With laughter that shakes the room) You fool! You can't stop any of this from happening! This... this has been my masterpiece! Your literal and figurative inner demons have driven you to madness! And now, you will die again because of it!

(At this point we see exactly the end of the rope Dragnarok stands in front of, a noose. As Darkblood keeps laughing, Dragnarok sticks his head into the noose, and kicks back the platform. As his body drops and convulses, Darkblood continues laughing as we the reader cross back into the real world, where the sound of flames can be heard as Blaze finally arrives on scene, and sees the horrifying sight of Dragnarok hanging from the tree branch)

Blaze: (In horror) DRAGO!

(As Blaze rushes in to try and help Dragnarok, we see Belial finally arrive, and is also horrified by what he sees)

Belial Aether: (In complete shock) By the gods...

(At this point, Blaze is trying everything to get Dragnarok down before he asphyxiates, but then she notices Belial has arrived)

Blaze: CUT HIM DOWN! DO SOMETHING!

(Belial rushes into action to rescue his comrade, using his power over shadows to create a blade of darkness, before scaling the tree and cutting the rope, causing Dragnarok's body to drop to the floor, appearing lifeless, as Blaze rushes over to him, trying to wake him up. Meanwhile, we see that Dragnarok's journal fell open as it hit the ground, and we see in it the lines of text that began select chapters, but with another one resting at the bottom. It reads as follows...)

"This torment has gone on for too long. My friends, my family, my beloved Blaze, I hope that you will forgive me for what I must do. This is the only way to rid the world of Darkblood and his evil. I finally realize he has existed as long as I have. I brought this monster into the world with me, and now I must destroy it. I'm sorry..."

(And as Blaze and Belial try to revive Dragnarok amidst the laughter of Darkblood back in Silent Hill, we end our tale for today)

**Okay, I have to stop now. This chapter got _way_ heavier than I expected it would. I swear, I have not had this dark/heavy a chapter since Aethereal Turnabout. And before anyonetalks about No Fury, that's a whole story that was heavy. But... now you see why this story was M rated. I had this planned from the start. I knew exactly where I was going with this. This... this was how the story was always meant to go. This was my compromise between how Yami and I view Silent Hill. **

**Let me explain. Yami views Silent Hill as more literal, I view it as more psychological. While planning this story, I tried to find a way to compromise between the two. But then... I found something. It's called dissociation. It's a psychological term that essentially means an involuntary disconnect between actions, memories, thoughts, surroundings, and, perfectly for this story, identity. So I did some research, and found everything I needed. **

**Dissociation can happen in anyone who's suffered a tragic event. I'd certainly think dying and being revived as a villain qualifies. So, in essence, Dragnarok is unaware of what's also going on. So you might be thinking Silent Hill is a hallucination, let me spoil that for you, it's not. No, being an omnipotent being, can see Silent Hill, and he knows it's history. It's real. Everything we have seen is real. Why Dragnarok's consciousness is there specifically, well I can't spoil everything right away. **

**But if you go back and read the last 20 chapters with this in mind, things start to make sense. The sudden appearance of Silent Hill is the moment the dissociation happened. The switching between the real world and Silent Hill was meant to show the disconnect between Dragnarok's consciousness and the rest of him. And what Goldix saw when he Sight-Jacked Dragnarok was a manifestation of this lack of**** connection. It really starts to make sense this way.**

**Now, before we conclude, I would like to make note that Dragnarok's case is by far not the usual result of dissociation, but there is a higher risk factor for suicidal behaviors in people who suffer from dissociative disorders. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, reading this right now is even remotely suffering from anything I've just described, _especially_ suicidal thoughts or actions, please, please, PLEASE talk to someone. Tell a trusted friend or colleague, or get help from a mental health professional, just tell someone. You can't just let this stuff fester, that never ends well.**

**But anyways, PSA on mental health aside, this story isn't over yet, there's still 3 chapters left. Will Dragnarok survive? Will Darkblood be bested? What is going to happen to everyone? Well, the answers will be revealed next time. So be sure to tune in for the beginning of the end. Same time... same channel... same horror...**


	23. Darkness and Light

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, things appeared to be at their bleakest. Dragnarok is currently losing on both fronts. Darkblood is defeating him in Silent Hill, and the real world part of him just hanged himself. Thankfully Blaze and Belial were there to cut his noose. But did he survive? Will Dragnarok ultimately emerge victorious? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Blaze and Belial rushing the seemingly dead Dragnarok through the halls of the Element Guard headquarters.)

Blaze: CLEAR THE INFIRMARY!

(This cry seems to awaken way more people than you'd expect, as just about the entire Element Guard is awakened by it, and each rushes from their chambers, still in their pajamas, to see what the heck is happening.)

Shade: By the Ancestors...!

Rokko: Is that...?!

Hydrar: It can't be!

Blitz: Can it?

(Now Goldix finally has awakened, discharged from the infirmary just in time, with the same scars from his failed Sight-Jacking still on his chest, but healed considerably, but after seeing Dragnarok in this state, he almost has a heart attack that sends him back)

Goldix: Is... is that...? No... please tell me it's not...!

Blaze: It is, Goldix. It's Drago.

Goldix: By the Ancestors. Is he...?

Belial Aether: (Placing a hand on his head as it slightly glows a sickly green) He's not dead, but he's fading quickly.

Blaze: How did you...?

Belial Aether: A power I swore never to use.

Blaze: Necromancy?

Belial Aether: It's the only way I could tell that he wasn't dead. He won't be impacted by it, that ability can only control the dead, not the nearly dead.

Goldix: What happened?!

Blaze: (Clearly hesitant to say anything) He... he tried to hang himself. We got there as soon as we could, but who knows how long he'd been up there.

Belial Aether: His neck didn't break, so he didn't die instantly, we know that much.

(Goldix is literally too surprised for words at this point, trying to comprehend the very idea that Dragnarok would try to kill himself.)

Blaze: (Seeing this) Goldix, I need you to go tell Dragnarok's parents that we found him.

Goldix: And this?

Blaze: (Hesitant) Yes. They need to know everything we know.

(At this point, the door actually opens, as Spyro and Cynder, Dragnarok's parents, walk right into the scene, and are just as stunned as everyone else)

Spyro: Is that...

(Cynder is completely distraught by what she's seeing, and just rushes to her son's side, tears flowing, and all words obscured by her sobbing as Belial tries to keep her from accidentally killing him in grief.)

Cynder (Through tears) LET GO OF ME, BELIAL!

Belial: He's not dead! He's not dead!

(Eventually, after a lot of fighting, including Spyro getting involved, Cynder is eventually clawed away from Belial, but even then she is reduced to a tear-filled mess, crying into Spyro's shoulder.)

Spyro: What happened here?!

Blaze: We found Drago... hanging, in the nearby forest. Self inflicted

Spyro: Dragnarok tried to kill himself? But... why?!

Blaze: His time as Darkblood was troubling him again. Nightmares came back and everything. But, I had no idea they were this bad.

Leroy: (Aside) I warned you...

(At this moment, a familiar blue light enters the scene)

Zipz: Dragnarok?! Is he...

Belial: Who's the night light?

Zipz: Night light?! I happen to be one of Dragnarok's best friends!

Blaze: Zipz, calm down. Now, as I was saying, if Belial is accurate, he's not dead. But not looking good either. We're going to do everything we can to make sure he pulls out.

Cynder: (Through tears) Please... We've already lost our son once. We can't lose him again...

Blaze: Believe me. None of us want to lose him again.

(At this point, we finally see Dragnarok, still tethered to Darkblood's head, seeing everything that's happening)

Darkblood: (Laughing) See how they squirm. They really miss you, don't they. Which will make them easier to control when the time comes.

Dragnarok: You won't get away with this.

Darkblood: Oh please. Your ignorance was funny earlier, but now its getting annoying. You have already lost! You're going to die here, and I'm going to take over!

(Now we see Dragnarok's tether start to fade back into Darkblood's skull, as back in the real world, Dragnarok's vitals start to fade, slowly. But just enough for Belial to notice, and let Blaze know. This somehow clues the rest of the Element Guard to leave the room, leaving only Spyro, Cynder, Zipz, Goldix, Belial, and Blaze)

Blaze: (Under her breath) Things aren't looking good. We've got to do something.

(At this point, everything is at the lowest point it could be. Everyone is losing hope fast. But Goldix,he isn't letting go of hope just yet.)

Goldix: Come on Dragnarok, you can beat him!

Zipz: You've bested Darkblood before, you can't let him win now!

(Now everyone gets the idea)

Spyro: Come on son, you can beat him!

Belial: You're stronger than Darkblood's ever been!

Cynder: I know this situation all too well, son. You can't let despair win!

(Seeing the hope from everyone else renews Blaze's hope, and as she puts a loving claw on Dragnarok's shoulder, she offers her encouragement)

Blaze: Come back to us, Drago. We're all here for you. Please, don't die on us now. Don't die on me. I... I love you... Drago...

(Back in Silent Hill, Dragnarok hears the encouragement from his friends and allies, repeating in his mind over and over, as well as the good memories of his friends in the Guard and from other worlds, but when Blaze's words come to his ears, that is enough for the tether to wear down)

Dragnarok: ENOUGH!

(At that cry, the tether holding Dragnarok to Darkblood's head breaks as Dragnarok hits the ground with renewed determination to live)

Dragnarok: This battle isn't over yet!

Darkblood: It will be soon enough!

(Dragnarok resumes his fight with Darkblood, and now it seems Dragnarok has the advantage, given his sheer determination to survive this madness. He will not let Darkblood ruin his life any longer. And after mere moments of fighting, Dragnarok takes Darkblood down, returning him to his normal form, and destroying this cage holding them back)

Darkblood: It can't be. I can't have lost! Not to you!

Dragnarok: You didn't lose to me, entirely.

Darkblood: What?!

Dragnarok: You lost to both of us. You said it yourself, we're two sides of the same coin. I realize that now. And since denying it nearly cost me my life, it's time I worked with it. I won't let you chain me down with despair any longer!

(At this point, chains emerge from Darkblood's shadow)

Darkblood: (As the chains shackle him) WHAT!?

Dragnarok: This is the last time you will ever torment another soul! Living, dead, or otherwise!

(At this point, the chains binding Darkblood start dragging him straight into Dragnarok)

Darkblood: This won't be the last you see of me!

Dragnarok: I'm counting on that!

Darkblood: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(With that, Darkblood is completely pulled into Dragnarok's being, merging the two into one whole being at last, as Nowhere crumbles around him, placing him back on the exact same patch of street where he entered Silent Hill, down to the placement of the door he entered from, as the sun finally rises on the ever misty town)

Dragnarok: (With a sigh of relief) It's over.

(But of course, just as he says that, the door opens, but we don't see where it leads)

Dragnarok: Time to get out of here.

(With that, Dragnarok walks through the door, and as we follow him through, he vanishes, ending our tale for today)

**And that seems like a good place to wrap up for now, on this antipenultimate chapter. For anyone who doesn't know, that means there's two more coming after this. So, what's going to happen next? Tune in next week for the answer. Same time... same channel...**


	24. An Unexpected Meeting

**Welcome back to Dragon's Torment. Last time, despite the bleakest odds possible, Dragnarok emerged victorious against Darkblood, trapping the dark entity back within his psyche. And as he did, the mist cleared up over Silent Hill, and the door out of there emerged at last. But as he walked through it, we lost track of him. What has happened to him? Where is he? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes as we left it, with Dragnarok walking through the doorway out of Silent Hill, only, he doesn't return where he thought he would. Instead we find him standing in... well, we don't know exactly, but immediately, we notice a strange chair, more akin to a throne really, sitting seemingly in the middle of space)

Dragnarok: Well, this is just... bizarre...

(As soon as Dragnarok steps forward, the door closes and a voice echoes across the void, sending Dragnarok into defense mode)

?: Good to see you made it out of there alright.

Dragnarok: (Thinking this voice sounds... familiar) Who the heck are you?

?: You don't remember me? I was literally with you the whole time you were in there!

Dragnarok: (Recognizing the voice) Wait a second... No?

No: Yep, it's me. Well, part of me. You're not in Silent Hill anymore, so I don't need to limit myself to this voiceover. Give me a second.

(With that a humanoid figure with white feathered wings sprouting from dark hair, dark dragon-like wings on his back, a yin-yang symbol with one of each wing growing from it on his chest, and a general look of boredom appears, seated on the strange throne)

Dragnarok: So, No, this is what you really are?

Null Omni: Well, part of it. No isn't my real name, as I'm sure you remember me telling you. It's actually my initials. Short for Null Omni. Everyone just calls me Null, though.

Dragnarok: Duly noted. (Not seeing anyone else) Wait, what about the others? There were five of you, were there not?

Null Omni: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

(With a snap of his fingers, Null Omni summons forth four individuals: One a serpentine-humanoid figure with some sort of claw gun on his belt, a human girl with a strange black and yellow device strapped to her arm sporting an ensemble matching that color scheme, a pink humanoid looking creature dressed for a Dragon Ball convention of some sort, and a blue humanoid male dressed in all black as if he's going to rob someone, save the domino mask, that appears to be entirely composed of some sort of slime. But on their person somewhere, all four have a variant of Null Omni's symbol.)

Dragnarok: So you're Serpens, Deca, Astra, and Limus?

Neidr: Those were just codenames Null here came up with. My real name is Neidr.

Dix: Dix Xenos, at your service.

Bel Majin: Bel Majin, pleased to meet you at last.

Slick: Slaim Czerty. Though most call me Slick.

Dragnarok: (Noting Slick in particular) You remind me of someone from the Injustice Wars. I never met him personally, but I hear he was of great help to the Insurgency.

Slick: (Remembering someone he once knew) I think I know who you're talking about.

Null Omni: Personal comparisons aside, it's still good to see you made it out. In fact, I'd say your stronger for it.

Dragnarok: (Confused) How so?

Null Omni: You managed to re-merge the two splintered fragments of your soul. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you could use Darkblood's powers.

Dragnarok: (Terrified at this suggestion) I'd certainly hope not!

Null Omni: Dragnarok, you know yourself, he's gone now. Sealed away in the deepest recesses of your mind. His powers were your's first last I checked. Why _wouldn't_ you be able to use them?

Dragnarok: (Thinking about it for a moment) Good point. May as well give it a shot.

(With that, Dragnarok attempts to channel the beast he just sealed away, to call upon the power he lost to Darkblood. And ultimately, it seems to work, Aether begins flowing through his veins again, for the first time in years. And by the end of this session, he is able to call upon this power once again, blasting a stream of Aether energy straight into what is assumed to be the sky. But as Dragnarok looks back down, he sees there was an unintended side effect to this. He has taken on Darkblood's appearance, yet... he feels no loss of control, despite the obvious panic of seemingly being tricked into becoming his own worst enemy)

Null Omni: See? You're fine. You're still in control.

Dragnarok: (Slowly turning back into his normal form, as he realizes the truth) Wait, is that what this was all about? You were trying to help me beat Darkblood?

(Null Omni falls silent for a moment. Then gives an answer that seems... odd)

Null Omni: (With difficulty) Nah, I just wanted to see what would happen. The rest of it was a happy coincidence.

(Dragnarok looks at him, as if he can see Null Omni is holding something back. Null Omni sees this, and rushes to explain himself)

Null Omni: What? When you're an omnipotent immortal nephilim, things get boring really quickly! (Thinking on something else) But, it does also bring to light something you said earlier.

Dragnarok: (Confused) What do you mean?

Null Omni: Before you stormed off towards the Gillespie House, you asked me if I had ever loved before. I couldn't answer you in the moment, because I didn't want to admit it.

Dragnarok: I still don't understand.

Null Omni: I have loved before. Many times at that. But... that's the curse of immortality. You outlive everyone you care about. That's why I seem so... distant from everyone. It keeps me from having to worry about losing them.

Dragnarok: (Feeling sorry for Null Omni) Oh... I'm... I'm sorry if I offended you...

Null Omni: No need to be. You really didn't. In fact it ended up being a nice trip down memory lane once I got thinking about it. But enough of my rambling. I've kept you here long enough. You've got some friends who really need to see you're not dead.

Dragnarok: (Remembering what was happening) Gah! I almost forgot! Blaze! How do I get out of here?!

Null Omni: Calm down, Drago. I'll see you get back safely.

(With that, Null Omni snaps his fingers again, and we see a door appear behind Dragnarok, which opens into the Element Guard Infirmary, specifically, the room his body is currently in, awaiting his return.)

Dragnarok: (Just before he leaves) Thank you, Null. For everything. (Slight chuckle) Even if you didn't intend it.

Null Omni: Not a problem. Now go, live, love, and have no regrets.

(With his confidence renewed, Dragnarok runs straight through the door, back into the real world. But as the door shuts behind him, we see Null Omni's face, and all we can see is worry.)

Null Omni: (Under his breath, with fear in his voice) Because the next time we meet, things won't be so good...

(And as Null Omni's associates note this out of character behavior, we head in the direction of the door, as the story ends for now)

**And that seems like a good place to end this penultimate chapter. That is correct, next week will be the finale. Silent Hill Sunday concludes again in the next update. But, the overall story of these characters does not. Dragon's Torment is part of a larger timeline of events over on Yami Null's page, what I call the Nullverse. It is definitely worth checking out, so please, show Yami some love and check their stuff out. You will not regret it. But anyways, how will this story wrap up? Well, be sure to tune in next week to find out. Same time... same channel...**


	25. All Was Well?

**Welcome to, sadly, the finale of Dragon's Torment. Last time, Dragnarok finally met No, or rather Null Omni, and company in person, and gained back his ability to use his final breath, Aether. Now all that remains is to finally reunite him with his family and loved ones. Let's not waste a second. It's time for Dragnarok to have a happy ending at last.**

(Our story resumes in the Element Guard infirmary, where Dragnarok is still unconscious, immediately after the last time we saw the real world. But now we see more detail on him. His arm is indeed burned, and the burns on his eyelids are real. Silent Hill did not cause those wounds, but it must've made a scenario to explain them. Yet the scene appears frozen in time, allowing a shimmering spectral form of Dragnarok to enter through the doorway.)

Dragnarok: (Observing the scene) I can't believe the heartache I caused all of you. Never again.

(With that, Dragnarok walks through the room, past his family and friends, right up to Blaze specifically, brushes a tear from her eye, kisses her and then looks to his body)

Dragnarok: Time to wake up...

(With that, Dragnarok's spectral form phases into his physical form, and as he does, time restarts for the rest of the room, as Dragnarok starts to breathe a bit, catching everyone by surprise, especially Blaze)

Blaze: Drago?

(At that statement, Dragnarok's eyes slowly open up, seeing the real world for the first time in who knows how long it's been.)

Dragnarok: (Weakly) Yes, my little dreamsicle?

(With no abandon, Blaze embraces Dragnarok, startling him back into full consciousness as everyone rushes forward to see if he's okay.)

Blaze: (Amidst tears) You gave us quite the scare.

Dragnarok: So I'm told.

Blaze: Why did you just... try to kill yourself?

Dragnarok: (Trying to remember everything that happened in the real world, but... he can't) I... I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember was that my nightmares were getting worse, then... everything goes... weird.

Blaze: (Confused) How so?

Dragnarok: It looked like I was stuck in another realm. The last thing I recall was a town called Silent Hill. I must've been hallucinating or something.

(At this point everyone is looking confused, save Cynder, as if she knows something about what Dragnarok is talking about...)

Belial Aether: Who knows? Maybe your mind just couldn't process everything, so it put your consciousness somewhere else so you didn't have to see what was happening to you.

Goldix: That... sounds plausible. But, I don't care. It's just good to have you back, Dragnarok.

Dragnarok: (Getting up slightly) Based on what I'm hearing, I get the feeling.

Zipz: Sit tight, I'll go tell everyone!

(As Zipz leaves the room, Dragnarok at last confronts his parents)

Dragnarok: Hey Mom, Dad...

(Neither of them have anything to say, as their just so relieved to have not lost their son again, they just embrace him, tears flowing down their faces)

Cynder: It's good to see your back son...

Dragnarok: Thanks, Mom.

Blaze: (Seeing Zipz has returned) If you're feeling up to it, there's a lot of people out there who need to see your okay.

Dragnarok: (Getting off the gurney and back on his feet, a bit shakily at first, and then grabs his journal and the envelope) Let's see them then.

(With that, the party leaves the room, but Blaze and Dragnarok hang in the back, trying to figure things out)

Blaze: One thing seems curious about this. Why would you be hallucinating a specific town?

Dragnarok: (Looking at his burned arm) To be honest, after seeing these, I don't know what was real and what wasn't. But, I do know one thing. I've never felt closer to the drake I once was than I am now. I feel more complete.

Blaze: (Worried) From almost having killed yourself?

Dragnarok: No, no, no. From whatever the heck was happening to my consciousness while the rest of me was on a grief-stricken autopilot.

Blaze: (With a sigh of relief, and a hint of confusion) What exactly is that supposed to mean?

Dragnarok: I can tell, we're done with Darkblood. Somehow during all of this, he's been locked away. I don't feel him reaching out, trying to take over anymore.

Blaze: Seriously?

Dragnarok: I wouldn't lie about this. (Thinking about something) And I think I picked up a new trick along the way.

Blaze: (Seeing the devilish look on his face) Do I even want to know?

Dragnarok: Something tells me a familiar pair will bring it out of me.

(As soon as he says that line, we finally see the rest of the Element Guard, but before Dragnarok can say anything, he is confronted by a badly made Darkblood costume, hiding a pair of dragonesses Dragnarok knows all too well, his sisters Ness and Nyre, trying to prank him apparently. And while he is surprised a little bit, Blaze is arguable more shocked)

Blaze: Ness! Nyre! What the hell?!

(With that, the costumed pranksters reveal themselves, confirming they are indeed Spyro and Cynder's kids, passing on the violet and ebony duo color scheme, with the violet Ness in the back of the costume, which is thus being controlled primarily by Nyre, who bears a striking resemblance to her mother)

Ness: I told you this was too much.

Nyre: Oh live a little, will you?

Spyro: Ness, Nyre, apologize to your brother this instant!

Dragnarok: No need for apologies, dad. This time, I can get them back.

(With that, Dragnarok lets Aether quietly surge through his veins, turning into Darkblood, and scaring the heck out of Ness and Nyre, while gaining the worry of everyone else in the room, and actually causing Zipz to faint from fear)

Dragnarok: Relax guys, it's still me. Darkblood is gone. But, because of whatever the heck happened, I can't channel Aether without taking up this form.

Leroy: Hey, it could actually work in our favor! What's more intimidating than this!?

Sizzle: (Slapping Leroy on the back of the head) You may be right, but you're also crazy.

Dragnarok: (Turning back into his normal form) I'll admit, Leroy has a point. But I'm not planning to use it that often, to not traumatize anyone.

Blaze: Good call. But for now, let's put all this aside. And celebrate this great ocassion.

Dragnarok: (Remembering the envelope from earlier, and taking it out) Not quite yet.

(Now we see the envelope, and the writing on it teased earlier, and just like the one in Nowhere, it is inscribed with Blaze's name. Dragnarok hands the envelope to Blaze.)

Blaze: (Confused) What's up?

Dragnarok: Trust me. It'll make sense in a second.

(With that, Blaze opens the envelope, unsure of what's going on. But as she turns it over, a ring falls out of it into her palm. The moment she sees this, she's already in shock, but then we see Dragnarok is on one knee, or whatever the equivalent is for dragons.)

Dragnarok: Blaze, after what happened to me, and nearly losing all of you, I've realized life is too short to wait. So, Blaze, will you...

Blaze: (With tears welling up in her eyes) You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you!

(With that, Dragnarok and Blaze embrace again, as everyone applauds the newly engaged lovers. As soon as it starts though, the sound cuts out, and we hear Dragnarok's voice narrating, much like at the start of every chapter save the last one.)

"I still don't entirely remember what happened while my consciousness was elsewhere. But I do remember some things, particularly Null Omni. Dude was annoying, but then again, he was kind of a very old being. But that isn't the point."

(With that, we flash forward a few months, to Dragnarok and Blaze's wedding. Blaze looks almost divine in her gown, no doubt self-designed, and Dragnarok is pretty handsome in a tux.)

"All I know for sure though, is that although his methods may have been... misplaced, Null ultimately was trying to help. Why else would he choose a world where Darkblood was a god to send me to? It certainly didn't work out for Darkblood. Now the primary source of my agony is gone. Maybe for once the Ancestors are smiling on me..."

(Now we see Dragnarok is actually writing this down in his journal, the very same journal he started the story is writing in. And as he puts the pen down, we see he's still in his tuxedo. He's writing this down on his wedding night. As he closes the journal, he sighs in relief as the sound of humming can be heard, no doubt Blaze's, until it stops)

Blaze: (Seductively) Oh, Drago...

Dragnarok: (Slipping his tux jacket off) Coming, my little dreamsicle.

(With that, Dragnarok leaves the room, throwing his journal in the drawer before joining his bride as the scene fades out. But we're not done yet...)

**Six Years ****Late**r...

(As our little time skip progresses, we find ourselves back in Silent Hill, where Dragnarok's monsters have all expired and decomposed into simply skeletons as the fog returns. This place is real. Everything that happened here is real, including the Gillespie House materializing in the center of town. But... we can hear something moving around. Something is alive in this dead world. And after a few seconds of searching, we find the source. A strange humanoid creature, attired like a jester of a Purple Dragon's court mixed with some kind of priest)

?: Come on, where is it? (Spots his destination) At last, the Gillespie House! The place the Master foretold of!

(With that, our mysterious figure steps through the door and immediately starts tearing the place apart)

?: They have to be here. This has to be the place!

(After a few minutes, the figure heads up to the attic, and after avoiding the hole spots what he sought. The silver bell charm necklace, the strange book, the pyramid-like artifact, and the five swords hanging on the wall)

?: Yes! It's all here! (Grabbing each artifact as he grabs them) The Swords of Obedience, the Book of Memories, the Flauros, and even a sample of Aglaophotis! That Mason girl was a fool to leave this here!

(With that, the mysterious figure leaves with the artifacts, and as they do, we transition to a strange castle surrounded with Dark Gems, but we immediately head in, facing some sort of altar with what looks like a singularity of Dark Aether over it, and a book on it. And soon our mysterious figure arrives, with his load in tow.)

?: Finally, the artifacts of the Master's demise.

(With that, the figure opens the book placed on the altar, giving us a brief glimpse of the cover, showing the same runes Dragnarok translated from the runic circles in the Gillespie House basement, and finds a passage within, reading it.)

?: "The hills will fall silent as the Master returns. The realm of his defeat will be the first to fall, as the blood of the host flows across all realms..." Now, the time has come.

(Closing the strange book, the figure gathers the objects he collected from Silent Hill, and places them upon the altar, prostrating himself before it after placing them. When suddenly... the objects begin to rise, and get absorbed by the strange structure over the altar. As the last one sinks past visibility, the structure appears to... growl)

?: (Rising with his arms to the sky) I hear your call, my Master! Soon all Realms will kneel before you, the True Dark Master! Soon...

(Just as his monologue can really get started, a phone rings in his pocket, which he angrily picks up.)

?: You better have a good reason for interrupting my prayers!

?: Eternal, we've managed to locate the Hourglass. Thankfully that meddling monk destroyed it's guardian already.

Eternal: Good. Get it back here. And what about the others?

?: My brother trashed TCRI and got a few canisters of Mutagenic Ooze, and last I heard Scourge was attempting to extract the Cluster from that world's mantle.

Eternal: Excellent, Sorceress.

Sorceress: Did you retrieve what you sought?

Eternal: I got what we needed. The Master will return soon.

Sorceress: Your had better be sure of that. If we cannot revive Father, I will have your head.

Eternal: Relax. Everything is going according to plan...

(And with that, the strange singularity-like structure starts to produce a strange sound, one almost like... a heartbeat. But as it does, we transition to Null Omni's realm, where he is observing this)

Null Omni: Exactly as I feared...

(And with that, our story concludes... for now)

**And that looks like a good spot to end this story. Now, this story is part of Yami Null's Nullverse, and everything post the "Six Years Later" transition is taking place during the latest point in the timeline, his story "A Dragon's Quest". So for more information of what's going on in that last bit, go check that story out. It's a mad crossover of so many worlds, including Silent Hill. It's really worth your time, I swear. And Yami, I hope I didn't mess up a Dragon's Quest plan with that post-credits scene. If I did, let me know and I can correct it. But anyways, this wraps up our second Silent Hill Sunday. I'll say it, this was a great experience on two fronts. It was good to get back to get back into Silent Hill again, and collaborating with Yami Null was quite fun. I can say this, this won't be the last time we work together. There's another in the works, but it's going to be a while before it comes out. But, for now, on the ending on my first collaboration, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing off!**


End file.
